Stolz und Vorurteil
by very.loud
Summary: Viel Stolz, wahrscheinlich einige Vorurteile, viel Dramatik und auch Liebe - Geschichte von Faramir, Boromir und einer Frau, die ihnen beiden sehr wichtig ist. Lest und schreibt bitte einen Kommentar:) (ACHTUNG: inhaltl. Änderung ab Kap 9!)
1. Rueckkehr nach Gondor

Titel: Stolz und Vorurteil, Kapitel 1: Rückkehr nach Gondor Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste HdR-Fanfiction und bin schon deshalb sehr an Kritik und Anregungen interessiert. Feedback ist immer erwünscht - auch per eMail (anne_weasle@yahoo.de) Man sieht es am Titel - ich habe einige Eigenschaften der Hauptcharaktere bei Jane Austen "geklaut", aber auch aus Shakespeares "Viel Lärm Um Nichts" Ideen verwandt. Aber (*g*) das hier ist eine Fanfiction, ich kann also mit meinen Figuren machen, was ich will;-) Und nun Viel Spaß:-)  
  
  
  
Den Turmwachen von Minas Tirith erging es an diesem Tage besonders gut: die Sonne schien auf sie hinab, die Luft war wunderbar mild und die Gruppe von Reitern erkannten sie trotz der großen Distanz sehr deutlich. Noch waren sie weit entfernt, doch jeder Bewohner von Minas Tirith wusste, was das Donnern zu bedeuten hatte: Boromir von Gondor und seine Gefolgsleute kehrten aus einer Schlacht an den Grenzen Mordors zurück - sieghaft, ehrvoll, tapfer und mutig. Herr Boromir, groß gewachsen und schön, war dabei der mutigste, stärkste und tapferste von allen. Und so fiel es den Menschen von Gondor nicht schwer, ihren künftigen Truchsess zu ehren, würdigen und lieben. Voller Freude eilten sie zu den Mauern, um ihm zuzuwinken, wie es einem Sieger gebührte. Ja, in ihm sahen sie die Hoffnung auf Erlösung vom Dunklen Schatten aus dem Osten, der sich in den letzten Jahren immer bedrohlicher dem weißen Turm näherte. Als die Reiter mit ihren Pferden die Tore von Minas Tirith durchquerten, wehten ihnen weiße Fahnen entgegen, die Hörner bliesen und die Jubelrufe des Volkes erklommen neue Sphären. Überall hörte man die beständigen "Boromir! Boromir!" -Rufe, immer wieder bereichert durch "Lang lebe Boromir!" Der Held schwang sich elegant von seinem hohen Schlachtross. Als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte, sah er in die Runde, zeigte die lückenlose Reihe seiner Zähne und seine Augen strahlten. Neben ihm ließ sich nun auch Faramir -Boromirs kleiner Bruder- von seinem edlen Pferd hinunter. Anders als der ältere der beiden, genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit des Volkes nicht sonderlich. Auch er war stark, tapfer, mutig und schön, doch er blieb lieber im Hintergrund. Er lächelte etwas unsicher, als ihr Vater auf die beiden Brüder zuschritt. Die Bürger verstummten und für einen Moment lang blickten sich Vater und Söhne nur an. Der alte Truchsess von Gondor verzog langsam seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und umarmte dann seinen ältesten - natürlich bevor er den jüngeren der Brüder ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung willkommen hieß. Sofort brachen auch die Jubelstürme wieder los. "Ihr müsst mir alles erzählen," begann der Vater zu sprechen, "doch reinigt Euch doch bitte zunächst vom Staub des Kampfes. Ich erwarte Euch dann im weißen Turm." Der Truchsess verließ nun den Marktplatz und das Getümmel löste sich auf. Die jungen Männer sahen sich an, grinsten und schienen so eine Einigung zu treffen. Obwohl sie recht müde von den anstrengenden Tagen auf dem Schlachtfeld waren, rasten sie auf den nahe gelegenen See zu, legten noch während des Laufens ihre Rüstungen ab und zogen sich eiligst die durchgeschwitzten Hemden über den Kopf. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung landeten sie im erfrischenden Nass, wo sich ihre Mitstreiter schon längst befanden. Fast kindlich wirkten hier die sonst so reifen Männer. Sie tobten übermütig und lachten ausgelassen, bis sich das helle, klare Lachen junger Frauen unter das tiefe der Herren mischte. Sofort sahen die Krieger auf und erblickten acht Mädchen, die ihnen Decken und trockene Sachen brachten. Sieben der Kämpfer beeilten sich aus dem Wasser zu kommen, um ihre Frauen zu begrüßen und waren auch bald mit jenen auf dem Weg in ihre Häuser. Boromir und Faramir waren übrig und blickten auf die letzte der Frauen, die sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln empfang. Faramir lachte, als er aus dem Wasser zu ihr hinüber ging und sie schließlich umarmte. "Faramir, ich bin froh, dass du gesund und munter zurück gekehrt bist." Faramir löste die Umarmung und sah sie an. "Du bist noch schöner geworden, Gwyneth." Sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm, gab ihm die Decke und wandte sich dann an Boromir, der mittlerweile ebenfalls wieder an Land war. "Und siehe da, Signor Schlachtpferd lebt auch noch. Sagt, Boromir von Gondor, wie viele habt ihr diesmal vernichtet, oder besser, wie viele habt ihr diesmal getötet? Denn, wenn ihr Euch entsinnt, so versprach ich Euch jeden einzelnen Ork zu verspeisen, den ihr erlegen würdet." Faramir, der neben den beiden stand, vermochte kaum das breite Grinsen zu unterdrücken, dass sich jedes mal auf seinem Gesicht befand, wenn er Gwyneth und Boromir, oder besser "Die Streithähne" beobachtete. Boromir legte eine gespielte Unschuldsmiene auf und antwortete ihr dann. "Ich fürchte, Gwyneth, dass es diesmal so viele waren, ich hätte sie nie und nimmer alle hierher bringen können. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir diesen Fehler verzeihen." "Ist es so? Nun, welch vortreffliche Ausrede. Ich möchte fast annehmen, Ihr hättet Euch vollkommen aus dem Kampf herausgehalten und unser guter Faramir hier, hätte allein all die bösen Orks erschlagen." Boromir war sprachlos und presste seine Zähne aufeinander. Bloß nicht schwach werden und die Kontrolle verlieren. Gwyneth wusste nur zu gut, wie sie ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Faramir ahnte, was kommen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht eingriff, und zeigte Erbarmen mit seinem Bruder. "Nein, Gwyn, mein großer Bruder hat in der Tat sehr viele Diener Mordors erschlagen und mir auch das Leben gerettet." Gwyneth' Augen weiteten sich. "Hat er das? Nun denn, ich werde Euch also verzeihen, Herr Boromir, dass Ihr Euer Versprechen nicht eingehalten habt."  
  
Sie blickte nun auf die zweite Decke, die sie noch immer unter ihren rechten Arm geklemmt hatte. "Ich denke, dass Ihr die hier gut gebrauchen könnt." Sprach's und übergab ihm den weichen warmen Bewurf, den er dankbar annahm, denn auch wenn es mild war, fror er ein wenig. Boromir konnte gerade noch ein leises "Danke" hervorpressen, bevor sich Gwyneth auch schon wieder Faramir zuwandte. "Komm, Faramir, eine heiße Suppe wartet auf dich..." Während sie mit ihm sprach, zog sie ihn am seinem Arm weg vom See. Faramir aber lief nicht weiter und so drehte sich das energische Mädchen um. Der Krieger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es geht nicht, Gwyn. Unser Vater verlangt uns beide sofort zu sprechen." Während er das sagte, strich er sanft über ihre Wange. "Seit wann?" Sie besann sich aber schnell und sprach weniger trotzig weiter. "Aber wenn Dein Vater das wünscht, so sollst Du gehen." Sie seufzte und fügte mit einem Lachen hinzu "Du kannst mir ja auch noch später von den Heldentaten Deines Bruders erzählen." Faramir musste über diese Bemerkung lachen, doch auf Boromirs Gesicht war nicht auch nur das kleinste Lächeln zu erkennen. Er schätzte seinen jüngeren Bruder, doch war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie es Faramir möglich war, diese Furie länger als eine Stunde zu ertragen. Gwyneth hatte meist nur Sticheleien für den älteren der Brüder übrig. Niemand sonst im Lande Gondor wagte es, sich ihm gegenüber derart spöttisch zu verhalten. Boromir verwarf den Gedanken und begab sich mit Faramir auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater. Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete Gwyneth, wie Faramir und Boromir mit großen Schritten vom See aus direkt in die Mitte der Stadt liefen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 


	2. Ein Fest zu Ehren der Sieger

Anmerkung: Feedback ist natürlich immernoch gern gesehen:-) Entweder unter Reviews oder per eMail (anne_weasley@yahoo.de) Ich würd gern wissen, ob euch meine Geschichte überhaupt gefällt:-) Und nun zum zweiten Kapitel....  
  
Titel: Stolz und Vorurteil, 2.Kapitel: Ein Fest zu Ehren der Sieger  
  
Gwyneth war schön. Das konnte jeder Sehende ohne Zweifel bestätigen. Sie hatte langes, kastanienbraunes Haar und grüne Augen. Ihre Figur war zierlich und doch verfügte Gwyneth über eine gewisse Stärke. Anders als all die anderen jungen Mädchen hatte sie bereits im Kindesalter gern ihre Zeit mit Faramir verbracht. Die beiden waren Freunde, so lange sie zurückdenken konnten. Man hatte sie früher oft zusammen gesehen, obwohl der Sohn des Truchsess' 5 Jahre älter war als sie und Gwyneth' Familie nicht unbedingt zu den reichsten von Gondor gehörte. Früher waren sie oft bei Gwyn zu Hause gewesen und ihr Vater hatte den beiden Geschichten erzählt; Geschichten von den alten Königen, den Elben in Bruchtal und Lothlorién, den Ents in Fangorn und den Hobbits im Auenland. Manchmal war auch Boromir mit ihnen gekommen, doch er hatte seine Besuche einstellen müssen, als ihn sein Vater auf das Amt als zukünftiger Truchsess von Gondor vorzubereiten begann. So kam es , dass Gwyneth statt den feinen Handarbeiten nachzugehen, lieber mit den Jungen Abenteuer erlebte. Sie bauten sich Höhlen aus Steinen, die sie erst herbei holen mussten, gingen auf die Jagd nach Fröschen, die sie bald darauf wieder frei ließen und malten sich aus, sie wären auf gefährlichen Reisen, unterwegs, um böse Orks oder Zauberer zu bekämpfen. Als Gwyneth' Eltern bei einem Orkangriff nahe den Wäldern von Gondor starben, kam das gerade erst 12-jährige Mädchen zu ihrer Tante, die ebenfalls in Gondor wohnte. Faramir war seit dieser Zeit ihr wichtigster Vertrauter. Doch als er fünf Jahre später tatsächlich auf gefährliche Reisen ging, um Gondor zu verteidigen, musste Gwyn zu Hause bleiben und warten und langweilte sich oft ganz fürchterlich. Wenn Faramir dann aus den Schlachten zurückkehrte erging es ihr sofort besser. Für sie war er ein Held, genauso wie sein Bruder Boromir, doch es störte sie maßlos, dass Faramir nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam wie sein älterer Bruder. Er leistete schließlich ebenso viel. Und weil sie das so ungerecht fand, dachte sie sich immer wieder neue Scherze aus, um den alles überragenden Boromir zu ärgern. Mal versteckte sie seine Kleidung, wenn er im See schwamm, ein anderes Mal machte sie sich über seine Heldentaten lustig (wie vor der letzten Schlacht, als sie ihn aufgefordert hatte, sämtliche von ihm getötete Orks für sie mitzubringen). Oft strafte sie ihn auch einfach nur mit Missachtung. Das alles ließ Boromir, obwohl er ein Ehrenmann war, natürlich nicht einfach so über sich ergehen. Auch er dachte sich allerlei Dinge aus, um es dem widerspenstigen Mädchen heimzuzahlen. Wurde ihr Zucker geliefert, so vertauschte er ihn heimlich mit Salz, oder er ließ eine Ziege in ihren so sorgfältig gehegten Vorgarten mit den wunderschönen Blumen. Oft tat er auch einfach nur so, als könnten ihre Wortspitzen ihm nichts ausmachen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. Über die Jahre hatten sich also für Gwyneth zwei grundverschiedene Beziehungen zu den Brüdern entwickelt. Während sie eine innige Freundschaft mit dem jüngeren Verband, ließ sich jene zum älteren Bruder nicht wirklich einordnen. Sie verachtete letzteren fast schon ein wenig, weil er nichts gegen die ungleiche Liebe des Vaters zu den Söhnen zu unternehmen schien. Im Gegenteil: Gwyneth hatte den Eindruck, dass Boromir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters durchaus genoss. Auch heute Abend würde das nicht anders sein. Immer, wenn die Krieger von einer ihrer Schlachten zurückkehrten, veranstaltete der Truchsess ein großes Fest zu ihren Ehren. Für eben jenes Fest bereitete sie sich vor: sie nahm eins ihrer schönsten Kleider aus dem Schrank. Zwar vermochte es wohl nicht mit denen der jungen, reichen Töchter zu konkurrieren, doch Faramir hatte ihr einst gesagt, dass sie ihm in diesem Kleid ganz besonders gefiele. Das Gewand besaß einen wunderschönen Blau-Ton, der an den Sommerhimmel erinnerte und war mit violetten Fäden durchzogen. Gwyn hatte es selbst angefertigt und war sichtlich stolz darauf, auch wenn der Stoff nicht der beste war, den man bekommen konnte. Die Seitenpartien ihres Haars flocht sie zu kleinen Zöpfen, die sie um ihren Kopf legte und am Hinterkopf zu einem etwas breiteren Zopf zusammenführte. Der Rest des Haares lag darunter. Um ihren Hals hatte sie die Kette ihrer Mutter gebunden. Der hellblaue Kristall hing an einem dünnen Band aus braunem Leder. So verließ sie das Haus ihrer Tante und begab sich auf den Weg zum Fest. Die Dämmerung war schon fast vollkommen in Nacht übergegangen. Fackeln beleuchteten den Weg. Obwohl sie wusste, dass überall Wachen den Weg säumten, fühlte sich Gwyneth unsicher. Sie beeilte sich zum Fest zu kommen, dessen Beleuchtungen schon von weitem zu sehen waren. Ein kalter Windhauch ließ sie erschauern und im nächsten Augenblick glaubte sie einen Schatten zu erkennen, der sich schnell zwischen den hohen Bäumen bewegte. Als sie sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte, versetzte ihr die Figur, die eben vor ihr auf dem Boden aufgekommen war einen gehörigen Schrecken. Gwyneth schrie kurz auf, doch der Laut erstarb in ihrem Hals, als sie sah, dass sie nur einem dummen Streich ausgeliefert war. Im Nu kroch der alt bekannte Spott wieder in ihr hoch. "Herr Boromir, ich wusste gar nicht, das ihr das Töten von Orks jetzt an harmlosen Jungfrauen übt. Oder gibt es eine andere Erklärung für Euer unerwartetes und unpassendes Auftreten, dass so ganz und gar nicht zum heutigen Abend gehört?" Gwyneth hatte sich nun wieder so weit beruhigt, dass ihr ein abschätziges Lächeln gelang. Boromir rieb sich den linken Arm an der Stelle, an der er auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Er blickte sie direkt an und kam nicht umhin, ihr Auftreten zu bewundern. Es glich manchmal dem einer Elbenfrau. Boromir verdrängte den Gedanken schnell und besann sich darauf, eine schlagkräftige Antwort zu finden. "Nichts von dem. Ich war nur noch auf der Suche nach ein paar Nüssen." Er streckte ihr die Hand mit den Nüssen entgegen und bot ihr eine an, doch Gwyn lehnte ab. "Zu Eurer These:," sprach er weiter, "ich werde mich Hüten meine Kampftechnik an jemandem auszuprobieren, der mich schlimmer zurichten könnte als ein Ork." Er grinste nun wieder. "Ich befürchte sogar, dass es nicht Mordor sein wird, das mich umbringt, sondern Ihr, Gwyneth." Gwyn fand sich unfähig auf diese, ihr rüpelhaft erscheinende Antwort, kontern zu können. Statt dessen setzte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln ihren Weg fort. Boromir blickte ihr nach und wusste nicht recht, ob er sich über seinen kleinen Triumph freuen sollte.  
  
Auf dem Fest angekommen suchte Gwyneth die Menge sofort nach Faramir ab. Sie wollte zu gern wissen, was der alte Statthalter von seinen Söhnen am Nachmittag gewollt hatte. Er stand in einer Ecke und beobachtete das Volk. Gwyneth hob ihren Arm und winkte ihm zu, was er mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Masse der Feiernden nahm sie die prasselnden Lagerfeuer und die ausgelassen Tanzenden wahr. Wunderbare Gerüche bahnten sich den Weg zu ihr. Es war eine Mischung aus süßen Blumen, saftigen Früchten und Gewürzen. "Gwyneth, ich freue mich sehr, Dich endlich zu sehen." Faramir begrüßte sie mit einem Wangenkuss. Gwyneth lächelte und seufzte. "Ich bin auch froh, hier gut angekommen zu sein - obwohl es Deinem Bruder neuerdings beliebt von Bäumen hinunterzuspringen, um dann genau vor den Füßen einer jungen Dame zu landen." Sie lachten beide. "Aber erzähl mir bitte von Eurem Treffen mit Eurem Vater. Was wollte er?" Faramir holte Luft, als er an das Gespräch vom Nachmittag dachte. Nicht alles, was dort zur Sprache kam, war erfreulich gewesen. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken und so berichtete er ihr nur von der bevorstehenden neuen Schlacht gegen Mordor. Um möglichst von den Geschehnissen früher am Tag abzulenken, bat er seine Freundin um einen Tanz. Sie willigte ein und schon befanden sie sich auf der großen Tanzfläche, die bereits reich bevölkert war. Sie tanzten fröhlich zu der Melodie, die von den Lauten, Schellen und Fideln gespielt wurde.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Festes stand Boromir bei einem der älteren Feldmarschälle und unterhielt sich mit ihm über die neuen Taktiken für die nächste Schlacht. Ganz gegen seine Natur war er diesmal nicht ganz bei der Sache und ließ seinen Blick immer wieder über die tanzende Menge wandern. Dabei bemerkte er allerdings nicht die vielen Mädchen, die sich um ihn scharten und ersuchten, nur einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen zu können oder noch besser, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der alte Marschall blickte schmunzelnd auf den jungen Krieger. "Und so könnten wir die Orks beim nächsten Mal mit Schokolade bewerfen, weil sie davon ganz furchtbare Pickel bekommen." "Ja, genau. So machen wir das," antwortete Boromir abwesend. "Boromir, ihr seid überhaupt nicht bei der Sache! Aber wen wundert's? Ihr müsst in Eurem Leben auch mal Platz für andere Dinge machen, als die ständigen Kriegsangelegenheiten, bevor es zu spät ist." Der Alte blickte sich nun um auf der Suche nach einem Mädchen, dass den jungen Mann neben ihm auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte. Der Zufall wollte es, dass Gwyneth, die Tochter seines alten aber toten Freundes Curufin gerade an ihnen vorbei kam. "Ah, schöne Gwyneth, es ist immer wieder eine Freude, sie zu treffen," sagte der alte und strahlte ob seiner grandiosen Idee über das ganze Gesicht. Gwyneth, die eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg war, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, blieb leicht verwirrt stehen und lächelte den Feldmarschall an. "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Rubeus," erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und vermied es dabei voller Absicht, Boromir auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Bevor sie wieder gehen konnte, setzte der Marschall erneut zum Sprechen an. "Seht Boromir, ein Mädchen wie Gwyneth könnt Ihr nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen, ohne mit ihr getanzt zu haben." Der alte Mann strahlte immer noch, doch sowohl Boromir als auch Gwyneth verspürten einen plötzlichen Anflug des Unwohlseins. "I.." Weiter kam Gwyneth nicht, denn schon wurde sie von Boromir unterbrochen. "Mein Freund hier hat vollkommen recht, Gwyneth," stammelte er mehr, als dass es erhaben klang. "Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, den nächsten mit mir zu tanzen?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, doch sie blickte nach unten. "Es tut mir leid, das Angebot ausschlagen zu müssen, doch mir geht es momentan wirklich nicht gut. Entschuldigt mich..." Und schon war sie zwischen den anderen Feiernden verschwunden. Boromir war sprachlos, auch gekränkt, aber vor allem fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein giftiger Pfeil getroffen. Von dem Schlag auf seine Schulter wurde er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerufen. "Hm, da kann man nichts machen. Aber seht Euch nur um: Hier gibt es noch viele junge Mädchen, die nur darauf warten von Euch zum Tanze aufgefordert zu werden. Wählt eine von ihnen und habt ein wenig Spaß, auch wenn keine von ihnen der holden Gwyneth gleicht." Doch auch Boromir war schon verschwunden und man sah nichts mehr von ihm an diesem Abend. Alle Bewohner Gondors feierten auf der großen Wiese - alle, außer Boromir, Gwyneth und Faramir.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 


	3. Von Fehlern und Schwaechen

A/N: @Daniela und Joana: Vielen Dank für das Feedback :-)  
  
@ alle anderen: Habt ihr mir gar nichts zu sagen? *g*  
  
Disclaimer: (Ups, hab ich bisher vergessen) Jep, alle Figuren, die ihr erkennt, gehören dem großartigen JRR Tolkien (WARUM, warum gehört Boromir nicht mir?!*g*). Gwyneth gehört mir ganz allein (naja, noch...;-), aber auch für Oleila und Aralyn zeichne ich mich verantwortlich.  
  
Die Streitszene dürfte manch einen an eine ähnliche in Jane Austens "Stolz und Vorurteil" (Kapitel 11) erinnern.  
  
Noch was: Ich möchte Sean Bean für seine großartige Darstellung des Boromir in "Die Gefährten" danken:-)  
  
Doch nun zum neuen Kapitel....  
  
  
  
Titel: Stolz und Vorurteil, Kapitel 3: Von Fehlern und Schwächen  
  
  
  
Der neue Morgen brachte nur graue Wolken und sehr viel Regen. Die Tropfen schlugen schwer an Gwyneth' Schlafzimmerfenster. Sie lag bereits einige Stunden lang wach und starrte unentwegt an die gewölbte Decke. Ein Schmetterling flog an ihr entlang und versuchte einen Weg aus dem Zimmer zu finden, doch all seine Mühen blieben ohne Ergebnis. Gwyn stand auf und streckte ihre rechte Hand nach oben. Sofort nahm der Schmetterling darauf Platz. Sie betrachtete ihn und schritt dann vorsichtig zum Fenster, öffnete es und überließ dem Schmetterling selbst die Wahl, sich den sintflutartigen Regenfällen auszusetzen oder in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben. Der Flatterer zog die schützende Wärme des Zimmers vor. Gwyneth lächelte und wollte das Fenster wieder schließen, als sie Faramir, gefolgt von seinem älteren Bruder, zum Haus des Fechtmeisters laufen sah. Sie beschloss ihnen zu folgen, denn es war immer eine Freude ihnen bei den Fechtstunden zuzusehen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war sie auch schon auf dem Weg zu dem großen runden Pavillon, der den Übungsplatz darstellte. Er war ganz weiß. Große Fenster, an ihrer Oberseite rund, säumten die Wände. Der Regen wollte nicht nachlassen und so eilte sie in den Pavillon. Was sie hier erwartete, verwunderte sie nicht im Geringsten. In der Mitte sah sie die Brüder, wie sie Anweisungen von ihrem Fechtmeister bekamen und Drumherum standen wohl ein Dutzend Mädchen, einige von ihnen aus den mächtigsten Familien Gondors, und blickten ohne Unterbrechung auf die beiden Krieger. Manche von ihnen seufzten von Zeit zu Zeit, andere kicherten, aber alle hatten einen schwärmerischen Blick auf ihren Gesichtern. Gwyn sah deutlich, wie sorgfältig die meisten Kleider ausgesucht worden waren, um Faramir und Boromir zu beeindrucken.  
  
Gwyneth beobachtete das Geschehen in der Mitte eine ganze Weile. Sie hatte sich früher oft gefragt, warum sie Fechten übten, wenn sie im Kampf Schwerter einsetzten. Doch bald wurde es ihr klarer: durch die Fechtübungen wurden beide schneller, genauer und somit geschickter.  
  
Sie verfolgte jede der Bewegungen genau, denn sie selbst konnte auch sehr gut fechten. Faramir hatte sie immer mitgenommen, wenn ihnen die Zeit dafür blieb.  
  
Gwyn errötete leicht, als sie sich dabei ertappte, wie sie längere Zeit auf den Oberkörper des älteren Bruders starrte, dessen Muskeln sich durch das Hemd abzeichneten. Warum ausgerechnet ER, fragte sie sich selbst. Faramir musste sich schließlich auch nicht verstecken. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich wieder auf Wesentliches konzentrieren zu können und öffnete sie erst wieder, als der Fechtmeister die Stunde für beendet erklärte und Faramir sie schon mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen" begrüßte.  
  
"Guten Morgen Faramir," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zu ihm, als sie dem anderen Bruder nur zunickte. "Hast Du Deinen Harem schon begrüßt?" fragte sie wieder mit einem Lachen.  
  
"Nein," schmunzelte Faramir, "das erscheint mir doch zu gefährlich." Und mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu: "Wir wollen doch keine Gerüchte aufkommen lassen."  
  
Damit spielte er recht eindeutig auf ein Ereignis des vergangenen Abends an, das Gwyn schnell aus ihren Gedanken verbannte, weil es ihr seitdem Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
  
"Nun, Gwyneth," machte sich Boromir bemerkbar, der bis jetzt nur stumm daneben gestanden hatte, "da Ihr gestern nicht mit mir tanzen wolltet, würdet Ihr vielleicht heute zu einem kleinen Duell einwilligen?"  
  
Er lächelte dieses leicht überlegene Lächeln, dass Gwyneth immer als Beweis für seine oft maßlose Arroganz auffasste. Sie blickte ihm direkt in seine Augen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt viel mehr eine Revanche für Eure letzte Niederlage - oder irre ich mich und Euer Stolz ist heute noch genauso unbeschädigt wie damals?"  
  
Er zuckte kurz, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
  
"Denkt was Ihr wollt, aber ich würde wirklich gern prüfen, inwiefern Ihr Eure Fähigkeiten seit unserem letzten Duell verbessern konntet."  
  
"Nun denn, wenn Ihr nicht zurückschreckt, so sollt Ihr Euer Duell bekommen. Dann brauche ich ja nur noch einen Degen."  
  
Boromir schritt an die Wand, an der sämtliche Degen standen, suchte einen heraus und warf ihn ihr mit einem "Hier!" zu. Gwyneth fang ihn gekonnt mit ihrer rechten Hand auf. Es war jener, den sie für gewöhnlich zu nehmen pflegte. Die beiden Wettstreiter stellten sich gegenüber und verbeugten sich.  
  
"En Garde!" rief Gwyneth und schon waren sie mitten im Kampf. Mit einigen gekonnten Bewegungen war es ihr bereits zu Anfang möglich, ihn recht weit zurückzudrängen, denn Ziel war es den anderen entlang des langen roten Teppichs ganz an das Ende zu drängen oder, als zweite Option, den Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Boromir gab sich natürlich noch längst nicht geschlagen und hatte sie wieder in der Mitte. Es war ihm sogar möglich sie noch einige Schritte weiter rückwaärts zu zwingen. Für die Außenstehenden wirkte es fast wie ein Tanz und nicht wenige der Mädchen blickten leicht eifersüchtig auf Gwyneth. Faramir stand am Rand und beobachtete den Kampf der beiden mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Er genoss diese kleinen Auseinandersetzungen sichtlich. Beim letzten Kampf hatte es Gwyn tatsächlich geschafft, Boromir wortwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen und ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Das hatte ihn ein wenig in seinem Stolz verletzt, gleichzeitig aber auch zu immer neuen Sticheleien angetrieben.  
  
Plötzlich hörte man einen Aufschrei und mit einem Male lag Gwyneth genau auf der Mitte des Teppichs auf dem Boden. Faramir lief sofort zu ihnen, weil er glaubte, dass Gwyn etwas zugestoßen war, doch beruhigte sich schnell, als er sah, dass sie vollkommen unverwundet war - zumindest was physische Schäden betraf, denn Faramir war sich sicher, dass sie diese Niederlage nicht leicht vergessen können würde.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich gewonnen," verkündete Boromir mit einem Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Das war unfair!" keifte Gwyn, als sie die Hand ergriff, sich daran hochzog und ihr Gesicht unerwartet nah dem seinen war. Sie räusperte sich, trat einen Schritt zurück und fuhr fort. "Normalerweise wäre der Kampf noch gar nicht zu Ende! Ich wurde aus dem Konzept gebracht....woher kam überhaupt der Schrei?"  
  
Sie blickten sich alle suchend um. Und da lag die Quelle, oder besser gesagt, dort lag Aralyn, deren Freundin Oleila ihr gerade aufzuhelfen versuchte.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte meine tollpatschige Freundin, Frau Gwyneth. Sie wollte sie sicherlich nicht verunsichern." Sagte letztere und setzte eins ihrer süßesten Lächeln auf.  
  
"Das denke ich auch nicht. Nun, Herr Boromir, wollen wir noch einmal beginnen?"  
  
"Nein," sagte jener. "Ich habe gewonnen und Ihr verloren. Wäre der Fehler auf meiner Seite, so würde ich Euch eine weitere Möglichkeit geben." Er lächelte siegesgewiss und war sichtlich stolz auf seinen Sieg.  
  
"A.. Aber ich habe durch einen Einfluss von Außen verloren! Das zählt nicht...."  
  
"Da stimme ich Frau Gwyneth zu, Herr Boromir." Oleila flatterte mit ihren Augenlidern.  
  
"Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort," antwortete Boromir ruhig.  
  
Oleila erkannte ihre Chance noch länger mit dem edlen Herrn Boromir sprechen zu können und so ging sie wieder auf Gwyneth ein. "Das ist ungerecht! Ihr müsst es ihm heimzahlen," flötete sie.  
  
"Da habt Ihr Recht. Und das werde ich auch tun," antwortete Gwyn nun eben so ruhig wie Boromir zuvor und sah ihn dabei wieder direkt an.  
  
"Aber wie, wenn er Euch kein weiteres Duell zugesteht?!" rief Oleila gespielt schockiert. "Wie könnt Ihr es ihm heimzahlen?"  
  
"Oh, nichts leichter als das. Spielt auf seine Fehler an und Ihr werdet ihn gekränkt finden. Neckt ihn. Lacht über ihn."  
  
"Über ihn Lachen? Wie könnte ich das? Und von welchen Fehlern sprecht Ihr? Herr Boromir ist doch vollkommen ohne Fehler!" rief Oleila schockiert und blickte während des gesamten Gespräches auf Boromir, um nur einen Blick von ihm zu erhaschen. Vielleicht würde er ja bemerken, wie schön sie war. Aber auch ihre Lobpreisung brachte sie ihrem Ziel nicht näher.  
  
"Ohne Fehler? Ist er das?", fragte Gwyneth mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Vollkommen fehlerlos ist wohl niemand," warf jener ein, über den hier gesprochen wurde, "doch habe ich mein Leben lang versucht, solche Schwächen zu vermeiden, die nur allzu gern ins Lächerliche gezogen werden können."  
  
"Wie zum Beispiel Eitelkeit und Stolz?" erwiderte Gwyn mit einem gewissen ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja, Eitelkeit ist gewiss eine Schwäche. Aber Stolz - dort wo eine geistige Überlegenheit vorhanden ist, wird sich der Stolz immer in gesunden Grenzen halten."  
  
Oleila, die schmerzlich bemerkt hatte, dass es für sie unmöglich war, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn Gwyneth und Boromir im Streit lagen, versuchte abzulenken. "Ich denke doch, dass Ihre Prüfung nun abgeschlossen ist. Darf ich fragen, zu welchem Schluss Ihr gekommen seid, Gwyneth?"  
  
"Ich musste feststellen, dass Herr Boromir vollkommen ohne Fehler ist und es mir so zunächst unmöglich sein wird, mich an ihm zu rächen... Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mich nun wichtigeren Angelegenheiten widmen."  
  
Und so gab sie Faramir den Degen und verschwand aus dem Pavillon, um nachzudenken; weniger über die Dinge, die sich ereignet hatten, als über ihre Gedanken sowie jene Blicke, die ausgetauscht wurden und sie momentan nicht zu verstehen vermochte.  
  
Boromir wandte sich von der Gesellschaft der Mädchen ab und schritt ebenfalls hinaus, doch lief er in eine andere Richtung als Gwyneth. Er ging geradewegs zu Rubeus, dem alten Feldmarschall, um mit ihm über die morgige Abreise zu sprechen. Er suchte Ablenkung von den Ereignissen des Vormittags, die ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
Der Regen nahm an diesem Tag kein Ende. Fortwährend prasselten die Wassermassen auf Minas Tirith hinab. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als die Armee Gondors am nächsten Morgen in eine neue Schlacht zog, ihr geliebtes Land vor den Schrecken Mordors zu verteidigen.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 


	4. Die Haeuser der Heilung

Disclaimer: Die wiedererkannten Bewohner von Gondor, i.e. Ioreth, Boromir, Faramir und Denethor gehören dem Großmeister. Rubeus gehört wie Gwyneth mir und ich dachte, dass er sich vielleicht über Ioreth als Ehefrau freuen würde.  
  
Anmerkung: Danke für Eure aufmunternden Worte:-) Ich liebe Feedback *g*  
  
@ Cailinn: Faramir ist auch eine meiner Helden, aber er gehört zu Eowyn. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich ihr Gespräch kurz vor Aragorns und Arwens Hochzeit missen.  
  
Stolz und Vorurteil, Kapitel 4: Die Häuser der Heilung  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche drängte das Licht der Sonne wieder durch die düsteren Wolken, die annähernd dem Schatten aus dem Osten glichen. Die breiten Strahlen sogen förmlich die Feuchtigkeit der Wiesen und Felder auf.  
  
Gwyneth stand an einem der großen Fenster in den Häusern der Heilung. Hinter ihr herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und Ioreth, die älteste der Frauen, rief nach ihr, doch die junge Frau war in ihren Gedanken versunken, so dass sie die Stimme der alten zunächst nicht vernahm. So, wie sie jetzt die lange Straße, die nach Minas Tirith führte, nach Reitern absuchte, hatte sie hier vor vier Tagen auch gestanden und tatsächlich einen entdeckt. Sie hatte Ioreth zu sich gerufen. Letztere erkannte den Reiter als ihren Ehemann - Rubeus, den alten Feldmarschall, mit dem Boromir noch am Festabend gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Was der wohl schon wieder will?!", lachte Ioreth und setzte sich in Bewegung, um ihren Gatten zu begrüßen, der mittlerweile schon fast die Häuser der Heilung erreicht hatte.  
  
Doch als Rubeus die Häuser erreicht hatte, stockte Gwyneth und Ioreth der Atem. Der Feldmarschall war nicht allein gekommen. Hinter ihm auf dem Pferd saß, nein, lag der älteste Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor - Boromir! Er schien bewusstlos und nach dem Ausdruck auf Rubeus' Gesicht zu urteilen, ging es dem zukünftigen Truchsess nicht sehr gut.  
  
"Schnell, wir müssen ihn hineintragen!" rief Rubeus.  
  
Gwyneth eilte ihm auch schon zu Hilfe, während Ioreth das Bett im hellsten Zimmer aufdeckte. Boromir, der um einiges größer war als Gwyn und auch Rubeus, wirkte fast zerbrechlich und doch drückte sein Körper schwer auf die Schultern der beiden Träger. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, hatten sie ihn so sanft wie möglich im weichen Bett abgelegt.  
  
Boromirs Zustand verschlechterte sich in den folgenden Tagen sogar und das Fieber stieg an. Und so lehnte Gwyn in der vierten Nacht mit ihrem Gesicht und ihren Händen leicht auf seinem Oberkörper und begann Worte zu murmeln, die hier nicht mehr vernommen worden waren, seitdem Gwyneth' Mutter vor vielen Jahren von den Orks getötet wurde.  
  
"Boromir, lasto beth nîn, toll dan na ngalad..." Vereinzelte Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und trafen mit dem Stoff seines Hemdes aufeinander.  
  
Nun, am Morgen, während Gwyn sich Faramir herbei wünschte, weil er seinem Bruder sicher helfen konnte, kam ihr Ioreth aufgeregt entgegen gelaufen.  
  
"Gwyneth, Kind, rasch, das Fieber ist gesunken, Herr Boromir rührt sich. Ihm verlangt es sicher nach Wasser zum Trinken."  
  
Und so eilte die junge Heilerin in das Zimmer des zukünftigen Truchsess`. Seine Augen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie war ein wenig erschrocken von dem Ausdruck der Müdigkeit in seinen Augen, der ihr bei ihm so fremd war. Boromir - immer stark, immer tapfer, immer kampfbereit - lag hier in seinem Krankenbett und war schwach, müde und.... verzweifelt?  
  
Gwyneth nahm eine flache Schale und füllte sie mit angenehm kühlem Wasser. Vorsichtig nahm sie auf der Kante des Bettes platz. Während sie mit der rechten Hand seinen Kopf langsam anhob, führte sie die Schale zu seinen Lippen.  
  
Nachdem er getrunken hatte, stellte sie das Gefäß auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Selbst Signore Schlachtpferd ist also nicht unverwundbar," versuchte sie so leicht wie möglich zu sagen.  
  
"Spottet nur ob meiner vermeintlichen Schwäche," erwiderte er in Anlehnung an ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung im Pavillon des Fechtmeisters, "ich werde mich schon zu wehren wissen."  
  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich schläfrig zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Das hoffe ich, das hoffe ich...." sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als es an der Tür zu Boromirs Zimmer klopfte und sein Vater Denethor, der Truchsess von Gondor, den Raum betrat. Gwyneth erhob sich rasch von der Bettkante, verbeugte sich kurz und ließ Vater und Sohn allein. Denethor trat an das Krankenlager heran.  
  
"Vater," flüsterte Boromir.  
  
Seine Begrüßung wurde durch einen festen Händedruck und durch ein "Wie geht es Dir, mein Sohn?" erwidert. Und er fuhr fort: "Wann wirst du wieder in den Kampf ziehen können? Gondor ist ohne Dich verloren..."  
  
So sprach er eine Weile, appellierte immer wieder an Boromirs Ehre und Pflicht und wollte gar kein Ende finden und hätte es auch nicht, wäre Gwyneth nicht in dem Moment in das Zimmer gestürzt. Sie hatte eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser in ihren Armen und wandte sich an den Vater.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Euch nun zu bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Herr Boromirs Verband muss unbedingt gewechselt werden."  
  
Ihr Blick blieb fest an Denethor, der sich darauf verabschiedete und ging.  
  
Gwyneth stellte die Schüssel auf das Tischchen und half Boromir sich aufzurichten. Er lehnte an der mit einem Kissen gepolsterten Wand, während sie ihm das Hemd über den Kopf streifte. Behutsam begann sie, den Verband aufzuwickeln. Boromir ließ keinen Laut von sich und doch spürte sie, wie er bisweilen die Luft scharf einsog.  
  
Danach löste sie sacht das weiche, blutgetränkte Tuch von der Wunde. Noch klebten einige Fasern des Stoffes an ihm, doch vermochten sie nicht den grauenhaften Anblick zu verbergen, den die Verletzung bot. Der Ork-Pfeil hatte auf der rechten Seite neben dem Brustbein eine rot-violette Wunde hinterlassen. Das Gift des Pfeils war wohl nur knapp am Herzen vorbei geschossen. Gwyneth schluckte fast unmerklich und besann sich auf ihre Arbeit. Sie tauchte ein Tuch in das warme Wasser und begann die Wunde zu säubern, wie sie es seit Boromirs Ankunft jeden Tag getan hatte. Anders als sonst war er heute aber keineswegs bewusstlos wie an den Tagen zuvor. Sie blickte ihn ein, zwei Mal an, und sah, dass er ihre Bewegungen genauestens verfolgte. `Vermutlich traut er mir noch immer nicht über den Weg,' dachte sie leicht amüsiert. Sie schöpfte Hoffnung aus seinem derzeitigen Zustand. Sicher würden ihm die Kräuter weiter auf dem Weg der Gesundung helfen. Jene Kräuter zerrieb sie in einer  
kleineren Schale und mischte sie unter eine milchige Paste. Diese verteilte sie auf Boromirs Wunde. Wieder legte sie ein Tuch darauf und befestigte alles mit einem Verband. Zuletzt holte sie ein frisches Hemd und zog es ihm über den Kopf.  
  
Als er wieder unter der warmen Decke verborgen war, öffnete sie die Fenster, um frische Luft in das Krankenzimmer zu lassen.  
  
So verlief der Tag ohne weitere Störungen durch den Vater, aber auch ohne Unterhaltungen, denn dafür war der Patient noch zu schwach. Gwyneth brauchte sich nicht um andere Kranke oder Verletzte kümmern und wachte neben seinem Bett. Auch in der Nacht war sie im gleichen Zimmer. Sie saß auf einem Sessel dicht neben dem Bett - immer bereit, falls Boromir Hilfe benötigte.  
  
Ein Schrei ließ sie aus ihrer halbliegenden Position im Sessel auffahren. Das Licht der einzelnen Kerze zeigte Boromir, wie er sich in seinem Bett hin und her warf und immer wieder aufschrie. Er träumte einen bösen Traum. Sie musste ihn aus diesem Albtraum erwecken. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn, um nicht seine Wunde zu berühren und rief seinen Namen, doch er hörte sie nicht. Sie nahm seine Arme und rüttelte ihn und endlich erwachte er aus seinem schrecklichen Traum. Er richtete sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf und lehnte schwer atmend an der Wand. Sie blickte ihn besorgt an und strich ihm indessen vereinzelte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Als sie auch noch die Tränen in seinen Augen entdeckte, umarmte sie ihn mit größter Vorsicht; immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht unnötig Schmerz zuzufügen. Ihm hingegen waren alle Schmerzen egal - er suchte Schutz, nein, Geborgenheit und endlich fühlte er sich nach langer Zeit wieder sicher. Ohne Worte verstand Gwyneth, wonach sich Boromir  
gegenwärtig sehnte. Und so schliefen sie ein - Arm in Arm, sie ihm fortwährend über sein Haar streichend. Beide, wenn auch nicht davon überrascht, das angenehme Verständnis untereinander spürend.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 


	5. Ein neuer Wettbewerb

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Worte für meine Geschichte.  
  
@Chrisi: Leider habe ich "Ritter aus Leidenschaft" noch nicht gesehen:-( Aber ich werde mir Eure Geschichte trotzdem durchlesen.:-)  
  
@Anders: It doesn't matter in which language you review as long as the reviews are that nice:-)  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich diesmal so lange gebraucht habe, aber dafür ist das neue Kapitel doppelt so lang wie die vorherigen. Viel Spaß:-)  
  
*******************  
  
Stolz und Vorurteil, Kapitel 5: Ein neuer Wettstreit  
  
Die folgenden Tage verliefen nicht anders als die vergangenen. Gwyneth war hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, Boromir bei seiner Gesundung behilflich zu sein, während sich sein Vater mit der Aufgabe begnügte, ihn sowohl für die nächsten Kämpfe als auch für eine erwünschenswerte Hochzeit mit einer der Töchter eines benachbarten Herzogs einzustimmen. Ioreth, die um die Gesundheit des jungen Mannes besorgt war und die Art der Besuche des Vaters aus Gwyneth' Erzählungen kannte, bat den alten Statthalter möglichst nur einmal täglich zu kommen. Diesen Wunsch begründete sie mit Notwendigkeit, sich möglichst strikt an einen Plan zu halten, um die Genesung zu beschleunigen. So kam es, dass der Vater wahrhaftig nur einmal täglich zu Besuch kam. Um so heftiger fielen allerdings auch seine Ansprachen an seinen Sohn aus.  
  
"Mein Sohn, einst wirst Du mein Nachfolger sein und dann wirst auch Du einen Nachfolger brauchen. Woher soll Dein Erbe kommen, wenn nicht von Deinen eigenen Kindern?"  
  
Boromir unterbrach seinen Vater nicht und starrte unentwegt auf die grünen Hügel auf der Westseite Minas Tiriths, hinter denen bald die Sonne verschwinden würde. Denethor fuhr in seiner Rede fort.  
  
"In drei Tagen werde ich ein großes Fest geben. Mein alter Freund Aranel, einer der ehrbarsten Männer Gondors und ein starker Feldherr, wird auch zugegen sein und mit ihm seine Töchter Mellyanna und Morwen...."  
  
Denethor ließ seine Gedanken in der Luft hängen. Boromir begriff sicher seine Absichten. Schon lange wünschte er, seine Söhne mit den Töchtern seines mächtigen Nachbars und Freundes vermählt zu sehen. Der Bund der Ehe würde das Bündnis gegen Mordor stärken.  
  
Boromir schwieg und blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster des Zimmers, in dem er die letzten Wochen verbracht hatte. Langsam wandte er sich um, sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen und nickte. Natürlich wusste Boromir, was von ihm erwartet wurde. War er aber im Stande diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen? Die kommenden Tage sollten Klärung bringen. Nachdem sich Denethor zufrieden über das Verständnis seines Sohnes verabschiedet hatte, verließ auch Boromir sein Quartier für einige Zeit. Er lief zu den Hügeln, die er so gern beobachtete.  
  
Auch Gwyneth war unterwegs. Eben war ein Bote eingetroffen, der Nachricht von Faramir brachte. Schon morgen Abend würden die Krieger siegreich zurückkehren. Diese Neuigkeit wollte sie Boromir übermitteln, der die letzten Tage in Unruhe über den Stand der Schlacht verbracht hatte. Mit einer Melodie auf den Lippen lief sie durch das hohe, feuchte Gras zu dem Ort, an dem sie ihren Patienten vermutete. Tatsächlich fand sie mit einem Bogen und Pfeilen auf eine Scheibe zielend und verstummte, um ihn nicht zu stören. Schmunzelnd beobachtete sie ihn eine Weile, bevor sie ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Auch wenn Ihr Euch bereits wieder so stark wie ein Bär fühlt, solltet Ihr Euch noch nicht überanstrengen."  
  
"Guten Abend, Gwyneth, sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen und zu sehen, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. "Ich hatte Euch nicht erwartet," sprach er weiter und spannte die Sehne des Bogens erneut an.  
  
"Und deshalb glaubtet Ihr wohl so einfach meine Anweisungen übergehen zu können?", fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbraunen, während sie beständig auf ihn zulief.  
  
"Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, wie gut ich beim Fest werde abschneiden können."  
  
"Das solltet Ihr wohl, denn soeben erhielt ich Nachricht von Eurem Bruder. Faramir wird morgen zu dieser Stunde schon unter uns weilen. Wie Ihr wisst, ist er ein sehr guter Bogenschütze."  
  
Boromir schritt auf die Scheibe zu und zog alle Pfeile wieder heraus.  
  
"In der Tat, das ist er," antwortete er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht.  
  
Er stand nun neben ihr. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und man hörte das Schleifen des Grases an ihren Beinen. In der Luft schwirrten Käfer und die Sonne war fast vollkommen hinter den Hügeln verschwunden. Gwyneth sprach zuerst wieder.  
  
"Gerüchte von einer baldigen Hochzeit werden in der Stadt laut..."  
  
"Mein Vater wünscht mich und möglichst auch Faramir mit den Töchtern von Aranel vermählt zu sehen."  
"Morwen und Mellyanna?"  
  
"Eben jene."  
  
"Eine gute Wahl, was die ältere der Schwestern betrifft. Ihr kennt sie bereits?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich an eine Treffen mit Mellyanna. Doch damals waren wir noch halbe Kinder."  
  
"Dann wisst Ihr sicherlich, dass sie von bezaubernder Schönheit und lieblichem Gemüt ist."  
"Meiner Erinnerung verdanke ich dieses Wissen nicht, nur den Gerüchten."  
  
"Dann glaubt mir. Ich bin sehr gut mit den Schwestern bekannt. Wir sind entfernt miteinander verwandt und standen uns einst sehr nah... Bis meine Eltern starben. Doch auch heute noch sehe ich sie zuweilen."  
  
Während des Gesprächs blickte Gwyneth auf die Blumen, Boromirs Blick war auf die Hügel, die sich nun zu seiner linken befanden, gerichtet.  
  
"Und was ist mit Morwen?", fragte er sie nun.  
  
"Morwen - sie ist von gleicher Schönheit, doch die Lieblichkeit scheint vollkommen von Mellyanna Besitz genommen zu haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Faramir den Bund mit ihr eingehen wird."  
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte er, obwohl er die Frage für sich schon beantwortete. `Weil er Euch liebt, Gwyneth.', doch das sprach er nicht aus.  
  
"Er wird eine andere wählen," antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. "Es steht bereits in den Sternen. Und diese Wahl wird glücklicher sein."  
  
Wieder Schweigen. Gwyneth überlegte, was sie als nächstes sagen könnte, um die nun leicht unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken, doch Boromir kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Ich werde beim nächsten Mal wieder mit in die Schlacht ziehen."  
Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ihr... Ihr seid noch nicht vollkommen gesund und ..."  
  
"Aber ich fühle mich so."  
  
Gwyneth blieb stehen.  
  
"Es gibt dort draußen schlimmere Dinge als einen Ork-Pfeil und das wisst ihr."  
"Und genau deshalb muss ich wieder kämpfen. Ich kann nicht ruhig in Minas Tirith sitzen, während das Böse so nah ist!"  
  
Wieder ruhiger, fast flüsternd sprach er seine nächsten Worte.  
  
"Wenn es mir bestimmt ist, Kinder in diese Welt zu setzen, so wünsche ich mir, dass sie nicht in der ständigen Bedrohung des Schattens aus dem Osten aufwachsen."  
  
Boromir nahm noch einen Schritt in Richtung Gwyneth und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange, ihren Blick mit dem seinen festhaltend.  
  
"Ich danke Euch für meine Heilung. Ich bezweifle, dass Ich ohne Euch noch am Leben sein würde. Aber gebt mir nun eine Chance, Euch vor den Schrecken von Mordor zu bewahren."  
  
Gwyneth seufzte fast unmerklich.  
  
"Dann versprecht mir wenigstens, dass Ihr diesmal besser auf Euch acht geben werdet."  
"Das werde ich. Zumal ich beim nächsten Mal wohl eine mir Versprochene zurücklasse."  
  
"Richtig. Und was wäre die zukünftige Gemahlin des baldigen Truchsess von Gondor ohne letzteren?"  
"In der Tat unvorstellbar."  
  
So trennten sie sich und sollten sich erst beim Fest wiedersehen.  
  
Mit der Rückkehr Faramirs zog auch Boromir zurück in seine eigentlichen Gemächer, denn sein Aufenthalt in den Häusern der Heilung hatte sich seinem Ende genähert. Der jüngere Bruder war erleichtert über die Genesung des älteren. Schlimmes hatte er befürchtet, doch sah er nun, dass Gwyneth' Heilkünste wahre Wunder bewirken konnten und sein Herz war froh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Und so kam der Tag des erneuten Festes. Es war noch recht hell, als sich die Gäste und Bewohner von Minas Tirith auf einer Lichtung einfanden, um dem Wettbewerb der Bogenschützen zuzusehen. Unter den vielen Schützen befand sich jedoch nur eine einzige Frau, die unter den Zuschauern viel Aufsehen erregte. Die Wettstreiter standen in einem Halbkreis rund um den Feldmarschall Rubeus, der letzte Anweisungen gab.  
  
"Da wir am heutigen Tage unter uns nur ein zarteres Wesen begrüßen können," sagte der Alte mit einem Lächeln an die einzige Teilnehmerin gewandt, "werdet Ihr im gemeinsamen Wettkampf mit den Herren antreten. Doch solltet Ihr," er wandte sich an die Herren, " die Kraft von Gwyneth nicht unterschätzen. Sie hat schon einige starke Männer in Duellen bezwingen können. Und nun: Auf einen fairen Wettstreit!"  
  
Während sich die Bogenschützen zu ihren Plätzen begaben, ruhten die Augen des ältesten Sohnes des Truchsess auf Gwyneth, die sich noch in einem heiteren Gespräch mit dem jüngeren befand. Boromir musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.  
  
`Nicht nur Faramir wird sich heute also als hartnäckiger Gegner erweisen,' dachte er bei sich und erinnerte sich mit einem Schmunzeln an die vergangenen Duelle. Sein Blick schweifte über das Publikum. Dort, in der Ehrenloge, saßen neben seinem Vater Denethor, der Herzog Aranel, sowie seine Töchter Mellyanna und Morwen. Gwyneth hatte Recht behalten: die beiden Schwestern waren wirklich schön. Boromir hoffte inständig, mit der Zeit ein stärkeres Gefühl für Mellyanna entwickeln zu können, denn ohne Liebe, so hatte er sich einst geschworen, wollte er sich keine Frau nehmen. Mellyanna lächelte ihm zu und er neigte sein Haupt, bevor er sich noch einmal tief durchatmend zur ersten Aufgabe begab.  
  
Die Schützen standen nebeneinander und warteten auf den Startschuss. Als Rubeus das Zeichen gab, spannte einer nach dem anderen den Bogen und schickte den Pfeil in Richtung der winzigen, jedoch nicht zu weit entfernten Scheiben. Nur die Hälfte der Schützen schaffte es jedoch, die Mitte der Kreise zu treffen und kam in die nächste Runde. Unter ihnen waren Faramir, Gwyneth und Boromir. Das Publikum applaudierte. Gwyneth nutze diese kleine Unterbrechung, um die Ehrenloge nach Mellyanna abzusuchen, die sie noch nicht hatte begrüßen können. Sie lächelte ihr zu und bekam eine ebenso freundliche Begrüßung zurück. Allerdings bemerkte sie auch Morwens unbeteiligte Miene, die sich nie zu ändern schien. Gwyneth wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen des Wettbewerbs zu.  
  
Für die zweite Runde wurden die Zielscheiben noch um einiges von den Schützen entfernt. Auch das stellte für die drei erwähnten Wettstreiter, sowie drei andere keine Hürde dar. Wieder spendete ihnen das Publikum anerkennenden Beifall.  
  
Die dritte Aufgabe schließlich stellte die Bogenschützen vor die Aufgabe, eine große Scheibe zu treffen, die an Seilen geschwind hoch und wieder runter gezogen wurde. Einige Pfeile gingen vorbei, Faramir traf einen der äußeren Ringe, doch die Pfeile von Boromir und Gwyneth trafen exakt den selben Punkt, ganz nah an der Mitte. Es sollte ein Stechen geben.  
  
Faramir lächelte beiden zu, bevor er sich im Rund umsah. Alle blickten gespannt auf die beiden letzten Wettstreiter. Rubeus unterhielt sich mit einem der anderen älteren Männer und kam schließlich auf Boromir und Gwyneth zu.  
  
"Ich werde einen Apfel in die Luft werfen. Wenn er den höchsten Punkt erreicht hat und gerade wieder beginnt, der Erde entgegen zu fallen, soll jeder von Euch auf die Frucht zielen. Wer ihn am weitesten im Innern trifft, wird zum Sieger ernannt. Seid Ihr einverstanden?"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten. Sie gingen auf den Punkt zu, von dem aus sie zielen sollten und konzentrierten sich auf Rubeus' Bewegungen. Es war so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Rubeus holte aus und warf den Apfel so hoch er konnte. Er stieg in die Lüfte, höher und höher und kaum, dass er wieder nach unten fiel, trafen ihn zwei Pfeile. Die beiden Schützen und Rubeus gingen auf den Apfel zu, blickten sich gespannt an und hielten die Frucht in die Luft, so dass sie von jedem gesehen werden konnte. Boromirs Pfeil hatte den Apfel seitlich getroffen, doch Gwyneth' durchbohrte ihn genau in der Mitte. Das Publikum brach in Begeisterungsstürme aus und Boromir verneigte sich anerkennend vor der Siegerin. Diese strahlte und war gar ein wenig überrascht von ihrem Triumph. Faramir war gleich zur Stelle, nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie zur Ehrenloge, wo Denethor die Siegerehrung vornehmen würde. Der ältere Bruder folgte ihnen in etwas Entfernung.  
  
Als sie beim Truchsess und seinen Gästen ankamen, verneigten sich die Herren, während Gwyneth und die anderen beiden Damen einen Knicks vollführten. Denethor überreichte der Siegerin einen Kranz aus Zweigen als Kopfschmuck und einen speziell angefertigten Bogen aus ganz besonderem Holz. Nach dieser offiziellen Beglückwünschung wandte sich Denethor seinen Söhnen zu, doch die Lady Mellyanna schritt auf Gwyneth zu. Letztere fand sich noch immer entzückt von der Schönheit der anderen: ihren blonden Locken, dem zarten Gesicht und der zierlichen Gestalt. Doch ihre Augen... Sie wirkten müde, fast bekümmert. Doch all dies wusste Mellyanna mit einem gekonnten Lächeln zu überspielen.  
  
"Wie schön Euch zu sehen, Gwyneth. Es sind viele Jahre seit unserem letzten Treffen vergangen."  
  
Dem folgte eine herzliche Umarmung, die nicht unbeobachtet blieb.  
  
"Ich freue mich ebenso, Mellyanna. Unsere Wege kreuzen sich wahrlich nicht mehr so oft, wie sie es einst taten."  
  
"Vielleicht lässt sich das aber in Zukunft ändern..."  
  
Gwyneth lächelte und nickte, konnte jedoch nichts mehr sagen, weil sich Aranel, Mellyannas Vater an sie wandte.  
  
"Komm Mellyanna, wir werden im weißen Turm zum Essen erwartet."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, ohne auch nur ein Wort an Gwyneth zu verschwenden. Boromir kam auf die beiden zu, um Mellyanna zum weißen Turm zu geleiten, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Das Mädchen lächelte zu ihm auf und nahm seinen Arm, während sie sich noch einmal an Gwyneth wandte.  
  
"Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend?"  
  
"Sicher," bejahte sie diese Frage und nickte.  
  
Die Gesellschaft aus dem Truchsess und seinen Söhnen, sowie Aranel und seinen Töchtern setzte sich in Bewegung; die beiden älteren Herren im Gespräch, gefolgt von Faramir, der die schwarzhaarige Morwen geleitete und Boromir, der mit Mellyanna den Schluss bildete.  
  
Gwyneth, die Siegerin des Bogenschießens, blickte ihnen nach und fühlte sich allein. Niemand würde sie zu Hause erwarten, denn ihre Tante war mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest beschäftigt. Niemandem würde sie von ihrem Sieg erzählen können. Gwyneth ging auf ihr Quartier zu, allein, schweigend und ohne das Wissen, von zwei Paar Augen beobachtet zu werden: das eine traurig und voller Sorgen, das andere unsicher ob bestimmter Gefühle und voller Zweifel über sich selbst. Wie sehr hätte sie ihren eigenen Gemütszustand in ihnen wiedererkannt...  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel  
  
PS Falls ihr wissen wollt, welches Bild mich immer wieder inspiriert (*g*):  
  
http://www.herr-der-ringe-film.de/hdr/media/neuenews/hiddenvideo17.jpg 


	6. Eines Sohnes Pflicht

**Anmerkung:**  
Mellyanna, Morwen und Aranel sind Namen, die im Silmarillion auftauchen, aber nichts mir ihren hier erwähnten Namensvetterrinnen zu tun haben.  
- Mellyanna (eigentl. Melian) war eine Maia, die Valinor verließ und nach Mittelerde ging. Sie war die Gemahlin König Thingols, die Mutter Lúthiens und Vorfahrin von Elrond. Die Silbe mel- bedeutet "Liebe", Melian/Mellyanna bedeutet "teure Gabe".  
(@ Chrisi: Ich mag Mellyanna auch sehr gern, aber sie hat ein Geheimnis! *g*)   
- Morwen war die Gemahlin Húrins und die Mutter Túrins und Nienors.  
Mor- heißt dunkel (vgl. Mordor), -wen steht für Mädchen, also könnte Morwen Dunkelmädchen heißen. [oder eben dunkles Mädchen ;)]  
- Auch Aranel habe ich "gestohlen": ara- bedeutet "hoch, edel, königlich" und das ist der Gute ja. Aranel war ein Name von Dior, Thingols Erben.  
Der zweite Tanz wurde inspiriert durch die Tanzszene in "Shakespeare In Love" ganz am Anfang. (Titel: "The DeLesseps' Dance")  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Stolz & Vorurteil, Kapitel 6: Eines Sohnes Pflicht**  
  


Am Abend begab sich Gwyneth in ihr schönstes Gewand gehüllt zum Fest. Die Wege waren erleuchtet von Fackeln und sie hörte das fröhliche Gemurmel der Menschen. Sie sprachen von einer baldigen Verlobung der jungen Herren mit den schönen Töchtern von Aranel. Als sie die letzte Baumreihe vor der Festwiese erreichte, dachte sie an das letzte Fest zurück, als ihr Boromir genau hier vor die Füße gefallen war. Gwyneth schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich und betrat die Wiese. 

Ganz Minas Tirith schien wie immer versammelt und feierte ausgelassen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um nur einen Moment lang, die unterschiedlichen Düfte aufzunehmen. Sie roch Kräuter, Früchte und Blumen - ah, wenigstens etwas würde sich nie ändern. 

Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete suchte sie den Platz nach den heutigen Ehrengästen ab. Sie fand sie alle bei einander sitzend, etwas höher als das übrige Volk. Zwei Stühle ganz am Rand waren noch unbesetzt. Sie zählte die Gesellschaft durch: Faramir, Morwen, Aranel, Denethor, Boromir - Mellyanna fehlte, aber wer noch? Wer...  
"Gwyneth, da seid Ihr ja endlich!"  
"Mellyanna, ja hier bin ich."  
"Und das ist gut so. Kommt, Ihr werdet erwartet."  
"Erwartet? Von wem? Wo?" 

Doch ihre Fragen blieben unbeantwortet, denn Mellyanna war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sie hinter sich her zu ziehen. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf der Erhöhung, direkt am Ehrentisch wieder. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonst sicheren Art, begannen sich Gwyneth' Wangen zu röten. Sie ließ ihren Blick sinken, als Boromir auf sie zutrat.   
"Als Siegerin des Bogenschießens müsst Ihr natürlich am Ehrentisch Platz nehmen Gwyneth," sagte er mit einem Lächeln und reichte ihr seine Hand um sie zu ihrem Platz zu führen - ganz außen, neben ihm. Auf seiner anderen Seite half er Mellyanna dabei, sich nieder zu lassen.  
Als alle Gläser gefüllt waren, erhob sich der Truchsess. Alle verstummten und sahen zu ihm auf.  
"Entschuldigt bitte die erneute Unterbrechung, Bürger von Gondor, aber es gibt noch jemanden, der heute besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Ein Hoch auf Gwyneth, Siegerin des Bogenschützenwettbewerbs!"   
Die Gäste jubelten und Gwyneth' Wangen erröteten noch viel mehr. Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Glas, als sie plötzlich Worte vernahm, die von der Seite geflüstert wurden.  
"Und wiedereinmal habt Ihr Euch als harte Konkurrentin erwiesen."  
Boromir schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln - wahrscheinlich das erste, das sie jemals nach einem Sieg über ihn erhalten hatte.   
"Nicht nur Konkurrentin, Herr Boromir, auch wiedereinmal als Bezwingerin des übermächtigen Sohnes des Statthalters," erwiderte sie mit einem Zwinkern.  
"In der Tat, das habt Ihr."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Mellyanna zu und Gwyneth war sich selbst überlassen. 

Als sie die beiden erhoben, um sich der Tanzfläche zu widmen, konnte Gwyneth auch einen Blick auf Morwen und Faramir erwischen, die ebenfalls tanzten. Sie schienen sich ausgesprochen gut zu verstehen - ungewöhnlich gut, wenn man bedachte, wie Gwyneth Morwen kannte. Seit dem Wettbewerb am Nachmittag musste sehr viel geschehen sein. Hatte sie Morwen falsch eingeschätzt?  
Sie beobachtete immer noch das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche, als jemand zu ihr trat. Sie wandte sich um und sah den alten Feldmarschall Rubeus neben sich stehen und ihr die Hand anbietend.  
"Wenn ich um diesen Tanz bitten dürfte, Gwyneth?"  
Diese lächelte und nahm seine Hand. Sie gesellten sich zu den anderen Tanzenden. Trotz seines Alters konnte Rubeus noch gut mit "dem jungen Volk", wie er es bezeichnete, mithalten. Der Tanz bestand hauptsächlich aus Sprüngen und Drehungen, die jedes Paar für sich vollführte. Gwyneth und Rubeus lachten ausgelassen und beide erinnerten sich an ihren ersten Tanz zurück: damals lebten Gwyneth' Eltern noch und feierten ihren zehnten Hochzeitstag. Gwyneth war erst fünf Jahre alt und wurde von Rubeus während des Tanzes durch die Luft geworfen, was in einem fröhlichen Kichern endete.  
Nach dem Tanz wollte Rubeus sie wieder an den Ehrentisch führen, doch Gwyneth lehnte dankend ab, nachdem sie einen Blick dorthin geworfen hatte: Mellyanna und Boromir unterhielten sich blendend, während Faramir und Morwen über etwas lachten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sah Aranel sie zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Minas Tirith an, doch sein Blick war kein freundlicher. Dort würde sie vermutlich nur als störend empfunden. 

Gwyneth beschloss zu den Häusern der Heilung zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob sie Ioreth helfen könnte. Als sie das Fest schon fast verlassen hatte, versperrte man ihr plötzlich den Weg.   
"Ihr wollt schon gehen?"  
Boromir. Seine Stimme erkannte sie unter vielen. Gwyneth sah nach oben.  
"Ich..." sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. "Ja, ich denke, dass es besser wäre, jetzt zu gehen. Frau Ioreth hat einige Patienten."  
"Und sie werden Euch die Hilfe danken," er lächelte, "doch schenkt mir nur einen Tanz. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habt Ihr mir erst vor wenigen Wochen eben das verwehrt."  
Boromir sah sie fragend an. Gwyneth' Mundwinkel verzogen sich langsam zu einem Schmunzeln.   
"Wahrhaftig. Und zweimal eine Aufforderung abzulehnen, noch dazu vom zukünftigen Truchsess, wäre eine Beleidigung. Aber wo ist Mellyanna?"  
"Sie hat sich entschuldigt. Ihr geht es nicht gut."  
Er reichte ihr seine Hand und geleitete sie zurück auf die Tanzfläche. 

Als die ersten Takte der Musik begannen, verbeugten sich die Herren und gingen auf ihre jeweilige Tanzpartnerin zu. Sie tanzten einen Schreittanz, bei dem alle Paare eine bestimmte Formation bildeten. Nach einigen Takten wurden die Damen von Herren angehoben, um jene selbst gedreht und auf der anderen Seite wieder abgesetzt. Dabei legte Boromir den Arm um Gwyneth' Taille. Danach pressten sie die Handflächen ihrer linken Hand aneinander und gingen im Kreis. Währenddessen hafteten seine Augen immer auf den ihren. Die Umgebung verschwamm in einem Meer aus Fackeln und bunten Lampions. Bei jeder Berührung zitterte Gwyneth fast unmerklich und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Am Ende des Tanzes standen sich Damen und Herren nach einer letzten Umdrehung wieder in zwei Reihen gegenüber und verneigten sich. 

Boromir reichte ihr erneut seine Hand und führte sie ein wenig abseits der Tanzfläche.  
"Ich..." doch weiter kam er nicht, denn schon stand ein Diener seines Vaters neben ihnen und bat ihn, ihm schnellst möglich zu Denethor zu folgen, der nach ihm verlangte. Boromir sagte ihm, dass er gleich komme und schickte ihn fort. Von neuem setzte er zum Sprechen an, doch Gwyneth war schon verschwunden. Boromir fluchte leise und begab sich zu seinem Vater. 

Lange nachdem das Fest geendet hatte, lag Boromir wach in seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt einzuschlafen. Er warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch nirgends sollte er den Schlaf finden, der ihn von seinen Gedanken erlösen konnte. Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und schlich sich leise aus seinen Quartieren. Lange lief er, bis er sich dort wiederfand, wohin ihn sein Unterbewusstsein geführt hatte. Er stand genau vor den Häusern der Heilung. Drinnen brannten noch Lichter und er erkannte eindeutig die robuste Gestalt von Frau Ioreth und die zierliche von Gwyneth. Fasziniert sah er den Schatten der Frauen zu, wie sie von einem Zimmer zum anderen gingen. 

Boromir schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als die Lichter ganz erloschen und Schritte zu vernehmen waren, die die Treppe hinunter kamen. Dann hörte er das Knarren der großen Vordertür und leise Worte des Abschieds.  
"Gib gut auf dich Acht, Kind. Gute Nacht."  
"Gute Nacht."  
Wieder hörte er leise Schritte, dann nichts und erschrak ein wenig, als er auf seiner Schulter eine Hand spürte. Er drehte sich um und sah Gwyneth vor sich. Sie trug noch das Gewand vom Abend, doch einige ihrer Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus der Frisur gelöst. Gwyneth sah ihn fragend an, sagt jedoch nichts. Boromir suchte nach Worten, um sein plötzliches Erscheinen nicht lächerlich wirken zu lassen.  
"Ihr seid vorhin verschwunden, bevor ich mich bedanken konnte."   
"Wofür wolltet Ihr Euch bedanken? Dafür, dass ich Euch zweimal auf den Fuß getreten bin?", fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
"Nein... Nein, dafür, dass Ihr mir diesen Tanz schenktet. Und, mit Verlaub, wenn Ihr mir tatsächlich auf den Fuß getreten sein solltet, so habe ich davon nichts bemerkt."  
"Dann solltet Ihr Euch langsam um Eure Sinne sorgen," antwortete sie nun fröhlich und lief davon. 

Boromir war davon recht überrascht und überlegte, ob er Ihr folgen sollte, doch eilte ihr schließlich hinterher. Schon bald holte er sie ein und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zum Stehen zu zwingen. Und tatsächlich hielt sie an. Sie standen auf der Wiese, über die sie bereits einige Tage zuvor spaziert waren. Sie atmeten schnell, was von ihrem Lauf herrührte. Boromir ergriff wieder als erster das Wort.  
"In der Tat sollte ich mich allmählich um meine Sinne sorgen, denn seit einiger Zeit sind sie mir wie durcheinander."  
"Eine Nachwirkung des Pfeilgiftes, nehme ich an," sagte sie mit gesenktem Blick, aber klarer Ironie in der Stimme.   
Boromir hob ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand an, legte sie auf ihre Wange und sprach ruhig weiter: "So könnte man es auch benennen..."  
Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sie den Atem des anderen spürten. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf den ihren. Vorsichtig, abtastend. Er zog sie näher an sich heran, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schloss. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde ungestümer. Sie hielten einander so fest, als würden sie sich nie wieder trennen wollen, doch dann geschah es: Gwyneth zerbrach den Moment und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich... ich gehe nun wohl besser nach Hause."   
"Darf ich Euch dann wenigstens zum Schutz begleiten?" er war sich plötzlich so unsicher. Was war geschehen?   
"Nein!" rief sie aus und setzte ruhiger hinzu: "Nein, es ist nicht weit. Ihr geht auch besser zurück in den weißen Turm... Gute Nacht."   
Damit drehte sie sich um und ging ein paar Schritte, doch kam dann noch einmal auf ihn zu gelaufen. Ein letzter Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gehaucht. Gwyneth sah ihn an und schüttelte mit Kopf.  
"Es darf nicht sein." 

Während er seinen Fingern seine Lippen berührte und sich noch nicht sicher war, ob er das eben nur geträumt hatte, verschwand sie im Dunkel der Nacht. Gwyneth war indessen nicht das einzige weibliche Wesen, dass so schnell wie möglich nach Hause lief. 

...Fortsetzung folgt 

© 2002 Galenturiel 

P.S. *g* *seufz* An Gwyneth' Stelle wär ich nicht fortgelaufen, aber das Mädel hat wahrscheinlich mehr Willensstärke als ich;) Sie haben's also getan... Bitte schreibt ein paar Kommentare:) 


	7. Und der Vorhang der Geheimnisse hebt sic...

A/N: Vielen, vielen Dank für alle Reviews:-) Ich bin ganz gerührt *g* Ich hoffe, dass Euch auch das neue Kapitel gefällt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stolz & Vorurteil, Kapitel 7: Und der Vorhang der Geheimnisse hebt sich...  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und mindestens einer frühen Aufsteherin. Mellyanna schlich sich schon sehr früh ohne Frühstück aus ihren Gemächern und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus, dass von Gwyneth und ihrer Tante bewohnt wurde. Mehrmals drehte sie sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, nicht in das Sichtfeld neugieriger Augen zu fallen. Gwyneth hingegen scherte sich nicht um Blicke auf ihrem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung. Ihre Gedanken verblieben konstant bei den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Sie dachte an den Tanz, an das Gefühl, seine Hände in ihren zu spüren, an die Blicke, an... Den Kuss. Seine Lippen. Seine Umarmung. Der Blick seiner Augen, als sie sich verabschiedete. So in ihren Gedanken verloren bemerkte sie nicht, dass Mellyanna direkt auf sie zu kam und wäre beinahe mit ihr zusammengestoßen, hätte die andere nicht besser acht gegeben. "Mellyanna!" "Gwyneth," antwortete diese ruhiger und mit einem Lächeln, "ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Dir. Ich möchte mit Dir reden - kannst Du ein paar Minuten für mich erübrigen?" "J... ja. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung. Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, können wir beim Laufen reden." "Gern, die frische Luft wird mir gut tun. Aber lass die förmliche Anrede, Gwyn, wir kennen uns zu lange und zu gut dafür." Gwyneth lächelte nun auch. "Du hast recht." Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend neben einander her. Die eine sagte nichts, weil sie sich für ihre schönen Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend schuldig fühlte und die andere sprach nicht, weil sie noch nach den passenden Formulierungen suchte. Letztlich entschied sie sich dafür, so direkt wie möglich danach zu fragen, wonach es ihr eine Antwort verlangt. Mellyanna holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen. "Was genau verbindet Dich und Boromir?" Die Frage war deutlich, doch Gwyneth glaubte, nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schluckte. "Nichts," brachte sie zunächst hervor. "Wir hatten einige Auseinadersetzungen in den letzten Jahren. Als er verletzt aus der letzten Schlacht heimkehrte, habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Aber abgesehen davon haben wir rein gar nichts miteinander zu tun." Gwyneth blickte verzweifelt nach unten und spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. "Gwyn, ich habe Euch, seit ich hier ankam, beobachtet. Ich habe die Blicke gesehen, die er Dir schenkt. Ich hab Euch tanzen gesehen. Ich habe auch Euren Kuss gesehen." Wieder blickte Gwyneth sie erschrocken an. Mellyanna erklärte weiter. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte schon gestern mit Dir reden, aber Boromir kam mir zuvor." Sie lächelte. Gwyneth verstand nicht. Mellyanna ergriff Gwyns Hände. "Gwyn, es macht mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich für Dich und ihn." "Aber... Das was gestern zwischen mir und Herrn Boromir passierte, war ein Fehler. Er soll Dich zur Frau nehmen. Alles ist arrangiert. Wie kannst Du ..." "Das ist einfach. Mein Herz gehört einem anderen." Mellyannas Blick verfinsterte sich. "Wir haben viele schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht. Er bat mich auch, den Bund mit ihm einzugehen. Vater weiß und akzeptiert es.... Aber er will die Vermählung mit Boromir, denn mein Liebster ist seit drei Monaten nicht vom Schlachtfeld zurück gekehrt... Ich spüre es - er ist tot." Gwyneth ging ihrem Impuls nach, Mellyanna in die Arme zu nehmen. "Das ist es also..." "Ich dachte mir schon, dass Du es früher oder später bemerken würdest."  
  
"Oh, Mel, es tut mir so leid." "Nein, das braucht es nicht. Ich habe die Liebe erfahren. Du darfst sie Dir nicht nehmen lassen!" "Boromir wird heute auch anders über... den Kuss denken. Er wird den Fehler eingesehen haben. Boromir befolgt die Wünsche seines Vaters und Denethor wünscht die Vermählung seiner Söhne mit den Töchtern des Hauses von Aranel." "Du bist aus dem gleichen Haus, Gwyn." "Du weißt, dass das schon lange nicht mehr der Fall ist..." "Mein Vater wird über seine Fehler der Vergangenheit hinwegkommen. Es ist verrückt, die Familie Deines Vaters für den Tod von ihm und Deiner Mutter verantwortlich zu machen. Anstatt Dich zu verstoßen, hätte er für die Tochter seiner Schwester sorgen müssen." Mellyanna war nun aufgebracht. Sie konnte ihrem Vater in dieser Hinsicht nicht so schnell verzeihen, wie es Gwyneth offenbar getan hatte. "Mel, ich bin glücklich, so wie es jetzt ist. Ich will nicht mehr Prinzessin sein. Ich kann es nicht mehr sein." Gwyneth seufzte schwer und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Lass uns besser von etwas anderem reden. Wie geht es Morwen? Ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen, Deine kleine Schwester zu begrüßen." "Sie ist nicht von der Idee begeistert, Faramir zu heiraten - so gut sie sich auch verstehen. Aber auch Morwen hat ihr Herz schon einem anderen geschenkt."  
  
"Wem? Melkor persönlich?" Mellyanna konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Nein, unsere Kleine hat sich einen aus Faramirs Gefolgschaft erwählt. Da sie ihren Willen bekanntlich durchsetzt, wird es wohl auch hier nichts mit dem Bund zwischen den beiden Häusern." Mittlerweile waren sie an den Häusern der Heilung angekommen. "Gwyn, überleg Dir gut, was Du willst..." "Das werde ich - aber ich glaube nicht, dass Boromir irgend etwas damit zu tun haben wird." Damit verschwand Gwyneth in den Häusern. "Wir werden sehen, Gwyneth, wir werden sehen...," sagte Mellyanna leise lächelnd.  
  
******  
  
Auf einem anderen Weg ging Boromir der Sonne entgegen in Richtung Osten - zum Haus von seinem treuen Feldmarschall Rubeus. Seit Tagen hatte ihn die Frage gequält, inwiefern Gwyneth mit den Töchtern von Aranel verwandt war. Was kümmerte ihn das überhaupt? Gwyneth... die selbst gestern gesagt hatte, es dürfe nicht sein. Was darf nicht sein? Liebe? Boromir war von seinen eigenen Gedanken überrascht. Liebe. In der Tat, es war Liebe! Zum Verzweifeln bestimmte Liebe, denn er würde in wenigen Tagen Mellyanna um ihre Hand bitten müssen, wie es die Väter wünschten. Boromir stimmte mit Gwyneth, was Mellyannas Qualitäten betraf, überein: sie war schön und lieblich wie der Morgen. Doch es fehlte etwas. Liebe. Wenn er aber heiraten wollte, musste Liebe sehr wohl vorhanden sein. 'Nun, wir werden sehen, was sich in dieser Hinsicht tun lässt,' dachte er, während er an die Tür des Hauses von Rubeus klopfte. Der grauhaarige Mann öffnete die Tür und schien sich über den frühen Besucher zu freuen. "Boromir! Kommt rein," bat er ihn hinein und führte ihn in einen vom Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum. "Ioreth hat gerade Pfannkuchen gemacht und von denen müsst ihr einen Happen nehmen, wenn ihr wirklich wieder zu Kräften kommen wollt." Rubeus strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er Boromir verhieß, einen Platz zu nehmen. "Nichts geht natürlich über Gwyneth' Heilkünste, doch auch mein Weib hat so ihre Geheimnisse." Boromir spürte, wie er bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Gwyneth errötete und blickte auf seinen Teller. "Doch nun sagt, was führt Euch zu so früher Stunde hierher?" Boromir überlegte, wie er es am besten ausdrücken könnte, doch ihm fiel noch nichts ein und so begann er vom gestrigen Abend zu erzählen. "Das Fest war wirklich sehr schön. Aranels Töchter werden den Komplimenten, die ihnen voraus eilen, gerecht." Rubeus lächelte noch immer. "Tja ja....," schmunzelte er. "Aber hat Euch Mellyanna nicht schon recht früh allein gelassen?" "Ja." "Aber immerhin war Gwyneth diesmal bereit, mit Euch zu tanzen." Boromir bejahte auch dies, bevor er mit seiner Frage förmlich herausplatzte. "Inwiefern ist Gwyneth mit den Töchtern von Aranel verwandt, Rubeus? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so ward ihr schon früher mit Gwyneth' Familie bekannt... Nicht, dass es von Bedeutung wäre.." "Aber es interessiert Euch," unterbrach Rubeus den Redeschwall. Boromir blickte ihn an. "Ja," ließ er sich wieder vernehmen. Rubeus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Aber vor allem ist sie den meisten unbekannt, denn außer mir und Ioreth verdrängten es viele, die es wussten." Der Feldmarschall machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. "Gwyneth' Mutter, Melian, war wie ihr Bruder Aranel eine Halbelbe. Die Familie gehörte zu den größten Herrschen in Gondor. Von so hohem Rang hätte Melian ebenfalls einen Herzog heiraten sollen, doch als sie durch einen Zufall nach Minas Tirith kam, verliebte sie sich in Curufin - meinen sehr guten, aber armen Freund - und er sich in sie und schließlich gingen sie den Bund miteinander ein. Melians Eltern und Aranel waren zunächst erbost über die nicht standesgemäße Hochzeit, doch bald beruhigten sie sich. Aranel aber vermutete lange, dass Curufin sie nur geheiratet hätte, um so ein angenehmeres Leben führen zu können. Er stand dem Gatten seiner Schwester immer misstrauisch gegenüber - und so konnte er auch für Melians Tochter nie besonders viel Liebe aufbringen. So sehr Melian ihren Bruder auch liebte, sie zog es vor, mit ihrem geliebten Mann und ihrer Tochter in Minas Tirith zu leben. Wie Ihr wisst, bewohnten die drei ein kleines Haus, das niemals verraten hätte, wie viel ihnen wirklich zustand. Als Melian und Curufin bei einem Ausritt von Orks getötet wurden, machte Aranel Curufin dafür verantwortlich. In der Folge verbannte er Gwyneth. Das Mädchen, das unter dem Tod ihrer Eltern sehr litt, lebte fortan unter dem Schutz von Curufins Schwester und uns." Rubeus blickte in das verwirrte Gesicht von Boromir. Dann beantwortete er die Frage, die dem jüngeren Mann im Gesicht zu stehen schien. "Gwyneth ist von gleichem Rang wie Aranels Töchter. Sie stammt aus dem gleichen Haus."  
  
********  
  
Derweil war Mellyanna auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater, der wohl gestimmt auf einer Terrasse stand und die Ländereien von Minas Tirith beobachtete. "Guten Morgen, Vater," begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen meine liebe Mellyanna. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen? Immerhin wirst du in Zukunft mehr Nächte hier verbringen... Wenn auch nicht im gleichen Zimmer." Aranel lächelte seiner Tochter zu. "Darüber wollte ich gerade mit Dir reden, Vater." Mellyanna rieb nervös ihre Handflächen aneinander und überlegte, wie sie ihrem Vater mitteilen sollte, dass sie nicht im geringsten beabsichtigte, den zukünftigen Truchsess von Gondor zu ehelichen. "Ich KANN Boromir nicht heiraten." Als ihr Vater zu sprechen beginnen wollte, brachte sie ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. "Lass mich bitte erst ausreden. Du wolltest nie, dass ich jemanden zum Manne habe, den ich nicht liebe und der mich genauso wenig liebt. Boromir mag tapfer, stark und gut sein, doch einem anderen gehört mein Herz..." Mellyanna blickte zum Boden, als ihr Vater hörbar seufzte. "Aber ER ist wohlmöglich tot," sagt er leise und verständig. "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Bis ich keine Nachricht habe, die seinen Tod bestätigt, werde ich an seine Rückkehr glauben." Aranel strich seiner Tochter liebevoll über ihr seidiges Haar. "Was wird Boromir dazu sagen? Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?" "Das noch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht leiden wird." Jetzt schmunzelte sie wieder. "Ich habe ihn gestern beobachtet. Er ist offenbar ganz hingerissen von meiner lieben Cousine..." Doch sie konnte nicht aussprechen, wozu sie so eben angesetzt hatte, denn der noch eben gut gelaunte Aranel drehte sich wutentbrannt zum Geländer der Terrasse. "Gwyneth?! Er verschmäht meine Tochter wegen eines Mädchens, dass es nicht mehr verdient, überhaupt noch zu leben? Die Tochter eines Schufts, der meine geliebte Schwester in den Tod trieb? Hätte Melian damals nicht diesen Unwürdigen geheiratet, würde sie noch immer am Leben sein!" "Vater, das -" "Nun, er soll sie nicht haben. Es wird ihm unmöglich sein, jemanden ehelichen zu können, auf der soviel Schmach liegt." Mellyanna wollte ihren Vater erneut unterbrechen. "Aber du könntest deine Entscheidung zurück nehmen. Du könntest sie wieder in unserer Familie aufnehmen, wie es ihr zusteht." "Nein, Mellyanna, der Entschluss steht und ich werde ihn nicht zurück nehmen. Gwyneth gehört nicht länger zu unserer Familie. Das ist mein letztes Wort... Pack deine Sachen, wir fahren. Wenn du und Morwen sowieso nicht die Söhne von Denethor heiraten werdet, können wir genauso in unsere Festung zurückkehren."  
  
So machten sie sich wenige Stunden später auf den Weg. Mellyanna hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich von Gwyneth zu verabschieden und Morwen ließ den jungen Soldaten, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, nur ungern zurück, doch Aranel war entschlossen zur Abreise. Gwyneth stand auf den Hügeln im Westen, als sie die Wagen sah, die Aranel, Mellyanna und Morwen zurück auf ihre Festung brachten.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 


	8. Flaschenpost

Lang ist's her.... zu lange, ich weiß. Jetzt habe ich aber Herbstferien und hoffe, dass mich das böse Phänomen Schreibblockade nicht all zu bald wieder treffen wird und ich die Geschichte von Boromir und Gwyneth möglichst bald beende. :-)  
Ich hoffe, ihr wisst noch, was zuletzt geschah. Wenn nicht, hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung: Boromir hat Gwyneth geküsst und sie ist geflüchtet. Trotzdem wird er nicht Mellyanna, die Tochter von Aranel, heiraten. Die beweint nämlich den Verlust ihres Geliebten, der vor einigen Monaten nicht aus einer Schlacht zurückkehrte. Außerdem wissen wir jetzt, dass Gwyneths Mutter Melian die Schwester von Aranel war und dieser seine Nichte seit dem tragischen Tod von Melian und Curufin nicht beachtet. Tja, alles schön tragisch, also könnte es ruhig mal wieder ein wenig Sonnenschein geben, bevor es zum ganz tragischen Ende kommt. 

Galenturiel   
  
  
  
Stolz & Vorurteil, Kapitel 8: Flaschenpost

Mit langen, kraftvollen Schritten stürmte Faramir einige Tage später die Flure entlang, die ihn zum Zimmer seines Bruders führten. In der Hand hielt er ein Stück vergilbtes Papier fest umschlossen. Nachdem er an der Türe zu den Gemächern des älteren Bruders angeklopft hatte und hinter ihr verschwunden war, verschloss sich eben jene auch wieder und verursachte bei nicht wenigen Bediensteten ein Staunen. Man wunderte sich über die plötzliche Eile, mit der wohl ein nächster Feldzug geplant wurde. 

"Boromir, sieh, was ich heute Morgen gefunden habe!"

Boromir verließ seinen Platz am Fenster und ging zu Faramir, der ein Stück Papier auf dem schweren Holztisch ausbreitete. Was er dann sah, versetzte ihn in großes Erstaunen.

Nur wenige Stunden später sattelten die Stallburschen bereits die Pferde, mit denen die Jungen Herren von Gondor und eine kleinere Gruppe ihrer Gefolgsleute in Kürze losreiten würden. Alle hatten sich bereits auf dem runden Platz in der Mitte der Stadt versammelt. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis sich die Soldaten auf ihre edlen Schlachtrösser schwingen würden. Einige, vor allem die jüngeren, verlagerten nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, die übrigen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Lieben oder blickten sich schweigend in der Runde um. 

Wie schon am Morgen fand Faramir seinen älteren Bruder in Gedanken verloren und nach irgend etwas Ausschau haltend. Er grinste zufrieden, bevor er den Befehl zum Besteigen der Pferde gab. Bei ihrer neuesten Aufgabe hatte er die Führung übernommen - zum einen, weil Boromir sich noch etwas geschwächt fühlte, zum anderen aber auch, weil er die Flasche mit der Botschaft gefunden hatte. Und dabei war dies purer Zufall gewesen. Er hatte sie vom Ufer des Sees gefischt und geöffnet. Enthalten war ein Hilferuf, geschrieben auf einem Stück Papier, dass das Siegel Aranels trug. Kein Absender war zu erkennen, nur der Ort der Gefangenschaft, unweit des Ephel Duath. 

Die Krieger ritten zunächst südlich, um dann einen Weg weiter östlich einzuschlagen. Als die Nacht alles in ihren schwarzen Mantel hüllte, beschloss die Gemeinschaft aus Gondor Rast zu machen, bis die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen am Morgen schicken würde. Sie zündeten kein Feuer an, um zu vermeiden, von Orks oder noch schlimmerem entdeckt zu werden. In Decken gehüllt saßen und lagen sie dicht bei einander. Viele schliefen bereits, als Boromir immer noch mit offenen Augen den großen, hellen Mond anblickte. Trotz ihn immer mehr übermannender Müdigkeit vermochte er nicht zu schlafen. Unruhig warf er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, was seinen Bruder aus einem leichten Schlaf erweckte. So konnte er noch sehen, wie sich Boromir auf einen Platz ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe begab, um dort ebenso unruhig wie zuvor den Mond zu betrachten. Faramir folgte ihm und nahm neben ihm, wohl unbemerkt, Platz.

"Boromir, was quält dich so sehr, dass du keinen Schlaf findest? Bereitet dir deine Wunde Schmerzen?", flüsterte Faramir. 

"Ja. Die Wunde, die wird es wohl sein," antwortete Boromir nur knapp. 

Da grinste Faramir, kramte kurz in seiner Tasche und gab dem Bruder dann ein winziges Fläschchen und einen Brief, bevor er wieder in sein Nachtlager verschwand. 

Boromir drehte die Viole vorsichtig in seiner Hand und faltete den Brief auseinander. Es war zwar dunkel, doch das Licht des Mondes war ihm im Moment genug, um die wenigen Zeilen zu lesen, die dort mit feinerer Hand geschrieben waren.   
  


_Boromir, _  
_Wenn ihr das lest, seid Ihr trotz meinem Ratschlag _  
_bereits wieder in den Kampf gegen fürchterliche _  
_Unholde gezogen. Wohlwissend sende ich Euch diese _  
_Viole, die ein Wässerchen enthält, das Euch Kraft _  
_geben sollte. Fürchtet Euch nicht, an jedem Morgen _  
_drei Tropfen davon einzunehmen; weder schmeckt es _  
_all zu scheußlich, noch möchte ich Euch entgegen all _  
_Eurer Vermutungen umbringen._  
_Kehrt wohlbehalten zurück. Die Welt hält noch viele _  
_Wunder für Euch bereit._  
  
_ Gwyneth_  


  
  
Mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch ging Boromir zurück zu den anderen und legte sich zufrieden nieder. Welche Wunder sie wohl meinte? Nun war er noch ungeduldiger darauf bedacht, die Mission so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren. Drei Tage lang hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Und mit jedem Tag wurde die Sehnsucht stärker, ihr all das zu sagen, was ihm nach jenem Abend in den Kopf gekommen war. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und träumte einen gar wundervollen Traum.   
  
Sehr früh erhoben sich die Krieger von ihrem Lager und machten sich nach einem kräftigen Frühstück daran, ihren Weg durch den morgendlichen Nebel fortzusetzen. Boromir hatte, wie Gwyneth ihm im Brief befohlen hatte, drei Tropfen von der im Tageslicht roten Flüssigkeit eingenommen. All zu scheußlich schmeckten sie wirklich nicht, doch war es genug, um Boromir zumindest für ein paar Sekunden sein Gesicht verziehen zu lassen. Als er bemerkte, dass Faramir ihn grinsend beobachtet hatte, lachte er.

Gegen Mittag hatten sie einen dichten Wald durchquert und entdeckten an seinem Rand eine Horde von Orks. Es waren nicht viele und die sollten leicht zu überwältigen sein. Da sahen sie, wie einige der Orks mit Stöcken auf etwas einzuschlagen schienen, was sich bei näherer Betrachtung als eine kleine Gruppe von Männern entpuppte. Ohne weiter über einen Angriff nachzudenken, schwangen sich die Männer aus Gondor von ihren Pferden, stürmten mit Kampfgebrüll auf die Orks zu und erstachen einige sofort. Der Kampf verlief schnell und zu ihren Gunsten. Es war fast zu einfach, als plötzlich von den Bäumen herab Pfeile auf sie niedergingen. Erschrocken blickten sie nach oben und entdeckten fünf weitere Orks, die mit Bogen bewaffnet aus ihrem Baumversteck auf sie zielten. Sofort gingen die mitgekommenen Bogenschützen aus Gondor in Stellung, als ein Pfeil schon sein Ziel gefunden hatte und direkt in Boromirs alter Wunde steckte. Wie durch ein Wunder empfand er aber nur ein leichtes Ziehen und konnte den Pfeil entfernen, ohne eine riesige neue Wunde zu entblößen. Es lag wohl an dem Wässerchen. Schnell besann er sich aber wieder auf den Kampf. Nur ein Ork war noch übrig, der auch schon zu Boden ging, bevor er ihn noch mit seinem Schwert niederstrecken konnte. Schnell eilten sie nun auf die Gefangen der Orks zu und befreiten sie von ihren Fesseln. Die Gefangenen sahen müde und hungrig aus.  
  
"Mein Name ist Faramir," ergriff jener das Wort. "Das ist mein Bruder Boromir. Wir sind die Söhne von Denethor, dem   
Truchsess von Gondor. Und wer seid Ihr?"

Einer von ihnen hustete, bevor er antworten konnte.

"Mein Name ist Everard und ich stehe im Dienst des edlen Herren Aranel von Gondor."  
  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2002 Galenturiel 

  
...Fortsetzung folgt 

© 2002 Galenturiel 


	9. Ein wenig Stolz, kein Vorurteil

Stolz & Vorurteil, Kapitel 9: Ein wenig Stolz, aber ohne Vorurteil

Sie waren die Nacht hindurch geritten, um die fünf verletzten Soldaten schnellst möglich nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. Jegliche Verzögerung hätte die ohnehin angeschlagene Gesundheit der Männer nur noch verschlimmert. Man hatte sie abgemagert vorgefunden. So sehr, dass sie bis auf wenige Sätze nicht viel von den Monaten ihrer Gefangenschaft hatten erzählen können. Faramir und Boromir hatten von Everard nur noch in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Orks im Begriff waren, die Geschwächten durch Prügel voran zu treiben. Warum sie überhaupt gefangen genommen und nicht wie sonst üblich bei Orks sofort getötet worden waren, würde zunächst ein Rätsel bleiben.   
  
Vor den Toren der Weißen Stadt vernahmen sie schon die Klänge der Hörner, die sie freudig begrüßten. Als sie die Mitte der Stadt erreicht hatten, verstummte das Volk. Wer waren die Fremden, die verletzt auf den Pferden der Soldaten lagen? Sie sollten es noch nicht erfahren, denn man brachte sie sofort in die Häuser der Heilung. Während die Verletzten vorsichtig in fünf Betten gelegt wurden, erhaschte Boromir einen Blick auf Gwyneth. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder Everard zuwandte. 

Die Versorgung der fünf Fremden beschränkte sich darauf, sie zu baden, einige Wunden zu versorgen und ihnen dann langsam Nahrung zuzuführen. In den nächsten Tagen würden immer mindestens zwei Heilerinnen über sie wachen, für den Fall, dass sich doch schlimmeres einstellen würde. Am Abend der Ankunft klopfte Boromir vorsichtig am Zimmer von Frau Ioreth, die ahnte, wen der Herr eigentlich sprechen wollte und sogleich Gwyneth von den Kranken weg holte, bevor sie selbst dort deren Dienst übernahm. 

"Guten Abend," flüsterte Boromir fast. "Ich wollte Euch für das Wässerchen danken, Gwyneth."  
Die zog ihre Augenbrauen staunend nach oben. "Ihr habt es also tatsächlich eingenommen? Nun, soviel Mut hätte ich Euch fast nicht zugetraut."

Boromir tat empört. "Nicht? Es trifft mich schwer, dass ihr so wenig Vertrauen in mich habt." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sprach dann weiter. "Ich bin Euch jedoch zu Dank verpflichtet. Mich traf erneut ein Pfeil in eben jene Stelle, in der schon der letzte ein Unheil verursacht hatte. Diesmal aber blieb ich verschont von jenem Gift, dass mich zuvor so schwächte. Seht," er hob sein Hemd an," seht, es blieb diesmal nur ein kleiner Kratzer zurück."

"Darf ich?", fragte Gwyneth, als sie noch näher zu ihm ging. Er nickte zustimmend und sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach der 

Wunde aus, um sie mit den Fingerspitzen abzutasten. Boromir zuckte ob der Berührung leicht zusammen und Gwyn zog ihre Hand zurück. 

"Es schmerzt nicht," sagte er hastig, "es ist nur..."

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür zum Zimmer, was Boromir und Gwyneth dazu brachte, sich prompt einige Schritte voneinander zu entfernen. Schon stand Faramir in der Tür, den Gwyneth herzlich mit einer Umarmung begrüßte. Er drückte sie fest an sich und ließ sie erst einige Zeit später wieder los, ja, küsste sie sogar noch auf die Stirn. Boromir wandte seinen Blick ab und zog es statt dessen vor, grimmig aus dem Fenster zu starren. 

"Gwyn, ich war auf der Suche nach dir und Ioreth meinte, du wärst hier. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass wir mehr als fünf Verletzte mitgebracht haben." Faramir grinste nur und wartete darauf, was sein Bruder oder Gwyneth erwidern würden. 

"Dein Bruder ist nicht verletzt, nur muss ich seine Wunde regelmäßig untersuchen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie sich nicht entzündet."

Boromir starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster und hoffte so, seinem Bruder begreifbar zu machen, dass er möglichst bald wieder gehen sollte. Das tat er dann auch, nicht aber, ohne sich noch an seinen Bruder zu wenden. 

"Boromir, Vater erwartet uns. Wenn die Untersuchung für heute beendet ist, wäre es gut, du würdest sofort mitkommen."

"Ja, ich komme." Und so verließ er den Raum, drehte sich erneut um und sagte: "Danke und einen schönen Abend, Gwyneth."

"Gute Nacht," wünschte sie den beiden Brüdern und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. 

"Dass du die Aufmerksamkeit des jüngeren Bruders hattest, war bereits allgemein bekannt. Dass dir aber der ältere mindestens ebenso verfallen ist, scheint mir neu," bemerkte eine der Frauen flüsternd und mit einem Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als Gwyneth das Zimmer der fünf Kranken betrat. Die junge Frau errötete prompt und beschäftigte sich damit die benutzten Handtücher einzusammeln, um so ihr Gesicht vor den anderen zu verbergen. 

"Faramir und ich sind wie Bruder und Schwester."

"Und Boromir? " 

"Man sagt, er habe Frau Mellyanna allein wegen dir nicht zur Frau genommen," mischte sich eine andere ein. 

"Hach, wie romantisch," seufzte die nächste. "Aus Liebe zu einer Frau widersetzt sich Boromir den Wünschen seines Vaters. So etwas gibt es nicht mehr oft heutzutage."

"Ihr habt wohl alle zu lange an den Heilkräutern gerochen," begann nun Gwyn sich zu wehren. "Ihr bildet Euch all das doch nur ein."

"Gwyn, wir haben Augen im Kopf..."

"Genug," versuchte nun Ioreth alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Wir müssen den Kranken unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit widmen und nicht irgendwelchen Dingen, die allein auf Gerüchten basieren. Die Bewohner von Minas Tirith erzählen viel, wenn der Tag lang ist."  
Ioreths ermahnende Worte brachten die anderen endlich zum Schweigen.   
  
Währenddessen saßen Boromir und Faramir an der langen Tafel im Saal des weißen Turmes und warteten darauf, was ihnen ihr Vater zu sagen hatte. Die Bediensteten schenkten Wein in die drei Gläser ein, die auf einem Tablett auf einem kleinen Tischchen standen. Als Denethor, der Truchsess von Gondor, den Saal betrat, erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen und grüßten ihren Vater mit einer Verbeugung. 

"Berichte mir von Eurer letzten Mission, Boromir. Wie ich höre, ward ihr erfolgreich."

"Ja, Vater," begann Boromir zu erzählen, "doch war es Faramir, der die ganze Zeit über die Verantwortung trug. Ihn musst du zu Einzelheiten befragen."

"Also, Faramir, erzähle DU mir, wie Eure letzte Mission verlaufen ist."

"Nun Vater..." 

Und so gab Faramir einen Bericht, während Boromir seinen mittlerweile bevorzugten Platz an einem der Fenster einnahm und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Sein Glas schwenkte er in leichten Kreisen und nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck von dem süßlichen Wein, der ihn in den Kopf zu steigen drohte, wenn er nur mehr davon tränke. Vielleicht wäre das gut. Vielleicht könnte er dann die unschönen Gedanken verdrängen, die sich in seinem Geiste langsam ausbreiteten. Unruhig tippte er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger an die Wand, an der er sich abstützte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Was, wenn Gwyneth und Faramir doch mehr für einander empfänden? Würde er sich zurückziehen? Oder...

"Boromir? Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Faramir besorgt, als Denethor für ein paar Minuten den Saal verlassen hatte. Er trat neben seinen Bruder und wartete auf eine Antwort. Statt dessen zog Boromir es weiterhin vor zu schweigen. 

"Warum sagst du ihr nicht, dass du sie liebst?", versuchte Faramir erneut seinen Bruder zum Reden zu bewegen. 

"Das," er holte wieder tief Luft, "das habe ich... Oder fast. Ich habe sie geküsst."

"Vorhin?"

"Nein, an dem Tag, als sie das Bogenschießen gewann."

"Und was sagte sie?"

"Sie erwiderte den Kuss," sagte er ruhig und fügte etwas verzweifelter hinzu "Aber dann lief sie weg. Sie meinte, dass es nicht sein dürfe."

"Dann..." doch Faramir sprach nicht weiter, denn in diesem Augenblick kam ihr Vater zurück in den Saal. Zufrieden rieb er seine Handflächen aneinander.

"Die Verletzten sind also Leute von Aranel. Ich werde noch heute eine Nachricht an ihn senden. Das könnte unsere letzte Chance sein. Vielleicht kommt es so doch noch zu der Hochzeit zwischen dir und Mellyanna, Boromir. Es wäre ein wichtiger Schritt für die Zukunft."

"Vater," fasste Boromir nun endlich Mut Denethor die Wahrheit zu sagen, "eine Hochzeit zwischen Mellyanna und mir wird es nicht geben. Niemals."

Denethors Augenbrauen umzogen sich düster zusammen. 

"Dann stimmt es also, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist? Diese... diese Magd hat dir den Kopf verdreht?" Der Truchsess war ruhig, doch schwang Wut in seiner Stimme mit. 

"Sie ist keine Magd - doch das steht nun auch nicht zur Diskussion. Vor allem möchte ich nicht heiraten, wenn ich meine Braut nicht liebe," antwortete Boromir, während er seinen Vater ansah. "Auch du hast Mutter geliebt."  
Das traf Denethor tief, denn den Verlust seiner geliebten Frau hatte er nie überwunden. Als er den Saal verließ, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um. 

"Aber du siehst, wohin mich die Liebe gebracht hat, mein Sohn."  
  
Noch am selben Abend ritt einer der Boten mit einer Nachricht für Aranel los, die besagte, dass Everard und vier weitere seiner Soldaten in den Häusern der Heilung in Minas Tirith weilten. Und so klopfte am nächsten Abend eine zarte Hand stürmisch an die schwere Holztür von Ioreths Zimmer. 

"Herein," rief die alte Heilerin. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam Mellyanna, dicht gefolgt von Herrn Boromir. 

"Frau Ioreth," sagte die Lady und verbeugte sich. "Wie ich höre, haben sie fünf Soldaten hier. Ich würde sie gerne sehen, wenn es möglich wäre."

"Aber natürlich," antwortete die Alte mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie nach Gwyneth rief. Die kam aus einem kleineren   
Hinterzimmer und trocknete sich noch die Hände ab. Freudig begrüßte sie die Besucher. 

"Würdest du bitte die Herrschaften zu den Soldaten führen?"

"Ja. Folgt mir."

Als sich die Tür zum Zimmer der fünf Herren endlich öffnete, betrat Mellyanna den Raum mit klopfendem Herzen und sah sich um. Vier schliefen tief und fest, aber einer saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und glaubte zu träumen, als die Lady den Raum betrat. Ihr liefen bereits Tränen die Wangen herunter, als sie an Everards Bett trat. Was dann geschah, sahen Gwyneth und Boromir nicht mehr, denn sie hatten bereits die Tür geschlossen. 

"Ich glaube, Ihr habt Mellyanna zur glücklichsten Frau von ganz Gondor gemacht," bemerkte Gwyn mit einem Lächeln. 

Boromir gab das Lob gern zurück. "Ihr selbst seid für die Genesung der Herren verantwortlich." 

"Wie geht es Euch? Schmerzt die Wunde?"

"Ich verspüre keine Schmerzen. Doch solltet Ihr vielleicht trotzdem danach sehen. Nur wenn Ihr Zeit habt, natürlich," fügte er schnell hinzu und fuhr sich nervös durch seine blonden Haare. 

"Für einen so wichtigen Patienten wie Euch habe ich immer etwas Zeit."

Damit drehte sie sich um und lief den Gang entlang, zu einem Zimmer, das Boromir sehr gut bekannt war.

"Das war mein Zimmer," bemerkte er, als sie eingetreten waren.

"Ja. Setzt Euch bitte auf das Bett. Aber streift zunächst das Hemd ab, sonst könnte es schwierig werden, die Wunde zu untersuchen."

Boromir tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich nieder. Auch Gwyneth setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf das Bett und betrachtete die alte Wunde zunächst nur mit den Augen. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus, zog sie jedoch gleich wieder zurück und bemerkte mit einem nervösen Grinsen, dass ihre Hände wohl zu kalt wären, um die Wunde richtig zu untersuchen. Da nahm er ihre Hände und umschloss sie ganz mit den seinen. Gwyneth zitterte innerlich und merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. 

"Ich," begann sie zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte. "Ich glaube, sie sind nun warm genug."

Nur widerwillig ließ er ihre Hände los. Als sie ihn berührte, spürte sie seine Körperwärme und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, so dass er sie mit lachenden Augen betrachtete.   
"Die Wunde ist sehr gut verheilt. Mehr kann ich nicht tun." Sie erhob sich vom Bett, als er sich sein Hemd wieder überstreifte und ihr schnell folgte. 

"Wartet," rief er, als sie schon das Zimmer verlassen wollte. "Wartet, Gwyneth, ich möchte Euch danken." Wieder nahm er ihre Hände und versuchte ihren Blick festzuhalten. "Es war mehr als Eure Medizin, die mich zurück ins Leben holte. Ich weiß, dass ihr einen großen Teil Eurer Zeit auf mich verwandt habt. Es hat mir sehr geholfen, Eure Nähe zu spüren, Gwyn. Von Zeit zu Zeit plagen mich aber immer noch Albträume und ich wünsche, ihr könntet auch dann wieder bei mir sein." 

Aufmerksam achtete er auf Gwyneths Reaktion und sah, dass sich ihre Lippen langsam zu einem Lächeln formten. Dann blickte sie auf den Boden, doch er hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig mit seiner rechten Hand an. "Ich liebe Dich," flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen. Als sie weiterhin schwieg, wurde er unruhig. "Und du? Liebst du mich?" 

Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. "Ja, ich liebe dich."

Diese Antwort versetzte ihn in einen Zustand des Glückes, wie er ihn wohl noch nie erlebt hatte und er gab seinen Gefühlen so deutlich Ausdruck, wie es nur von einem heftig verliebten Mann erwartet werden kann. Lange standen sie eng umschlungen in dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem ihre Liebe ihren Ursprung gefunden hatte.   
Man hatte sie nicht vermisst, denn als sie das Zimmer verließen, um nach den Kranken zu sehen, war Mellyanna immer noch bei ihnen und hielt die Hand von Everard. 

"Das," sagte Everard an Mellyanna gewandt, "sind meine Retter." Dabei lächelte er sie glücklich an. "Herr Boromir und Frau Gwyneth. Aber wahrscheinlich kennst du sie schon."

"Und Ihr, Everard, seid also der Mann, für den Mellyanna eine Heirat mit mir ausgeschlagen hat?", fragte Boromir mit einem Schmunzeln, während er liebevoll Gwyneth an sich heranzog. 

"Ja, aber wie ich sehe, hattet Ihr einen eben so guten Grund, meine Liebste nicht zur Frau zu nehmen." 

"Da habt Ihr recht."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, euer Gespräch von Kriegsheld zu Kriegsheld unterbrechen zu müssen," mischte sich Gwyneth in die Unterhaltung, "aber Everard sollte besser wieder ruhen. Mellyanna, wenn du willst, kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben."

"Danke, das werde ich. Sagt bitte Vater bescheid, dass ich heute Nacht nicht zurückkehre."

Boromir und Gwyn verabschiedeten sich und gingen die lange Holztreppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoss. Als sie an Ioreths Zimmer klopften, war diese sofort an der Tür und konnte Gwyneth gar nicht schnell genug davon überzeugen, dass ihre Hilfe für heute Abend nicht mehr gebraucht würde und sie ruhig nach Hause gehen könnte.   
  
Natürlich geleitete Boromir Gwyneth nach Hause, auch wenn die Mauern von Minas Tirith damals noch sicher waren. Doch verlangte es ihm danach, soviel Zeit wie nur irgend möglich mit ihr zu verbringen. Ganz leise unterhielten sie sich von der Stille der Nacht umschlossen. Er erzählte ihr von seiner letzten Schlacht und sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Kindheit. Gwyneth berichtete von den Bogenschießübungen mit ihrer Mutter und Boromir erzählte ihr all das, woran er sich bei seiner Mutter noch erinnern konnte, vor allem aber, dass sein Vater sie so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er bis heute ihren Tod nicht überwinden konnte.   
Am kleinen, grün berankten Haus angekommen, nahm Boromir schließlich wieder ihre Hände in seinen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann zog er sie an sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Da wussten beide, dass sie ohne den anderen nicht mehr sein wollten.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  


© 2002 Galenturiel 

PS: Ähm, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das hier noch jemand liest, aber wenn es so ist, würde ich gerne wissen, ob Euch die Geschichte gefällt. Es wird wahrscheinlich noch zwei Kapitel geben. 


End file.
